I'll Be There For You
by CityOfClace01
Summary: Clary is an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Conner who beats her and their six year old daughter Emmi, Jace is a doctor he meets Clary when Emmi is hospitalized and he wants to help them. Clace.
1. Chapter 1 Daddy Did You Know

**When Clary and Conner had there daughter Emmi life was good even if she was a sixteen year old mom and her boyfriend was twenty but it all changed when Emmi turned three, he started staying out late cheating on her and hitting her when she asked where he had been, she tried to leave but he found her and she ended up in the hospital, she can't leave because she fears for her and her daughters life, but a certain golden haired boy may just be her hero and true love.**

 **Clary's Pov**

I woke up to someone pushing me I opened my eyes groggily to see my six year old daughter's green eyes staring at me she touched the bruise on my neck and I winced. "I'm hungry mommy." She said with tears in her eyes. I got up slowly from the couch where we sleep and went into the kitchen to find something, anything to eat all I found was a piece of bread and some peanut butter. I spread it on the bread and handed it to her she looked at it and smiled. "Thank you." She said softly and I nodded. I left her alone to eat and went into the bedroom where Conner was sleeping I tapped him and he groaned.

"You told me to wake you up at 8 well it's 8:30 now i'm sorry I was-" He got up and pushed me to the wall.

"Can you ever do anything right? Just once?" He yelled walking out of the room and I followed he looked at Emmi but she had her head dropped biting into the bread. "You're going to get fat." He said to her and she put the bread down.

"There's nothing to eat here Conner if you would just let me go to the store and-"

"I will go to the store after I get off of work, you and that damn brat are so fucking ungrateful you know that? I do everything for you too and you don't give a shit!" He yelled again this time throwing his glass of water at the wall making it shatter, Emmi jumped in her chair but said nothing. "Clean it the fuck up." He said and I walked over to it and started picking up broken pieces of glass. "What are you looking at?" He asked Emmi and she shook her head.

"Nothing daddy." She said softly.

"Do we waste food in this house?"

"No Sir."

"Then eat it before you get your ass beat." He said walking back into the room and Emmi started to cry as she eat her bread.

By the time I cleaned up the glass and water Conner was already in the shower I looked over to Emmi who was sitting on the couch with the only toy she had a stuffed bunny named Bunnygruff, I walked over to her and wiped her tears away.

"Why does daddy hate us?"

"Emmi…" She leaned in against me and cried into my shirt the shower turned off and I tried to hush her. "Baby please you have to stop daddy will get mad if you don't stop crying." I said and it just made her cry even harder he walked out of the room with his work clothes on and he looked mad.

"Shut up or i'll give you something to cry about." He said and it only made her cry more.

"Conner please i'll get her to stop just go to work-" He pushed me away from her but I grabbed him again and he got up pulling me to the room. "You too are pissing me off today and I just fucking got up." He said as he punched me I fell to the ground and he got on top of me pinning my hands down above my head. "After dinner you will be waiting for me in that bed and if you aren't there I will make your life hell, do you hear me?" I nodded Emmi was still crying in the living room I tried to get up to get her but he pushed me back down and left the room.

"DADDY NO!" Emmi screamed and then a piercing cry came from her tears started falling as I struggled to sit up, the door opened and slammed shut Emmi ran into the room. "Mommy.." She said and she dropped next to me and put her head under my chin. "I'm sorry mommy i'm sorry I cried I didn't mean to do it I promise i'm sorry." She said looking at me with silent tears falling.

"It's okay baby, it's okay it wasn't your fault. I promise." I rocked her back and forth trying to get her to calm down.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Em." I said and she looked at me and frowned her dark blonde hair getting in her face she pushed it out of the way and stood up. "Where you going?"

"To watch a movie." She said stretching her hand out for me to take it and she smiled at me. "Let's watch Finding Nemo because that's my favorite movie."

 **Jace's Pov**

I groaned as I woke up I looked around my room and suddenly realized this wasn't even my room I looked over and there was a girl sleeping next to me I tried to remember last night but it was all a haze, I got up quickly finding my clothes and slipping out of her room and out the door throwing my shirt on over my head as I ran to my car. "Never again." I said to myself with a yawn I drove back to my house which wasn't very far I walked inside and seen Izzy sitting on the couch.

"Have a nice one night stand big brother?" She asked laughing.

"I could of been working and just slept there. You never know."

"I was out with you guys last night, you and little miss bottle blonde as you called her were going back to her house because her little Jacey Wacey wanted to have some fun. Yes she called you that and yes you were way too drunk to care."

"You let me go with her?" I asked shocked.

"Well you wanted to so I said what the hell why not."

"Well at least I don't work until late tonight so I can relax." I said dropping onto the couch beside her and she laughed. "What?"

"Max's birthday is today you know little brother turned 14 today mom was wondering why you hadn't showed up yet so I volunteered to come and get you."

"Shit…"

"Yeah." She said laughing and I got up.

"I'm gonna take a shower really quick and then we can go." I said running up the steps.

"Jace you're here!" Max said with a smile he pushed his glasses up some as he came up and hugged me.

"Man you're old as shit." I said and mom smacked my arm.

"Language." She said shaking her head.

"Where is dad and Alec?"

"They are outside we are gonna play football." He said dragging me towards the door.

"Let's get ready to rumble." I said and Alec looked at me with a sideways glace.

"Wrong sport bro." Alec said laughing.

"Are you staying all day?"

"I don't know yet i'm working the night so i'm gonna need to go home and get some sleep."

"Oh okay." Max said sadly.

"Ahhh come on man today is gonna be perfect."

 **Clary's Pov**

"Today is horrible." Emmi said as she stood on top of the counter looking for something to snack on before Conner got home from work.

"Baby please be careful."

"Mommy tomorrow can we go to the park again like we did last month?"

"We have to see if, if he's working late we can and we will even stop for ice cream."

"Really! Ice cream! You're serious?" She asked and I nodded.

"But remember only if he works late if not we have to wait okay?" I said and she nodded.

We sat around most of the day watching movies when the door creaked open and Conner came in and looked at me and then the bedroom door and then back at me but he didn't say anything he went to the kitchen and dropped the stuff on the counters.

"Make dinner." He said and I got up and went over to the bags I looked over at him as he walked over to Emmi and sat by her she tensed up she was biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

"Did you have a good day daddy?" She asked.

"Yeah it was fine." He said, he wasn't always mean and cruel he had his moments where he could be a good man the man I fell in love with but he had a trigger that could switch at any moment and snap the simplest of things could piss him off after that she stayed quiet just looking at the TV every so often she would laugh and i'd see Conner smile a little at her.

"Get me a beer please." Once the words left his mouth I was terrified he was a mean drunk he gets more violent then when he's sober and I hesitated. "God damn it, Emmi go get me a beer since your mother can't do shit." He said and she got up slowly and ran to the fridge and got the beer and walked back to him and handed it to him she was shaking as he took it from him and he pat the cushion for her to sit next to him and she was hesitant at first but did it anyway.

"Dinner is ready." I said after he had finished his third beer. He came and sat down at the table and started to eat Emmi sat down staring at his food knowing we weren't aloud to do anything until after he was done eating. He pointed towards the fridge and I got up and handed him another beer.

"That's enough Emmi god damn you're eating like a cow." He said. "Get me another beer."

"I think you had enough." I mumbled and he glared at me.

"What did you just say?'

"I'm sorry." I said and he stood up.

"Go to the room and wait for me."

"Conner-"

"I SAID GO BITCH!" I got up and walked into the room he came in a few seconds later. "You really know how to fucking piss me off don't you?" He said coming closer to me and he reached out and I flinched which caused him to laugh. "I do it all around here and when all I want to do is fucking relax you act out and tell me I had enough. No i'll tell you when I had enough."

"Okay i'm sorry." I said and tried to push past him but he grabbed me and pushed me onto the bed and slapped me.

 **Emmi's Pov**

I could hear him hitting her the words he was saying to her mommy begged him to not do something but he didn't listen and she screamed in pain tears came to my eyes, I just wanted a daddy who loved me and hugs me and tells me stories and let's me sleep in there bed when I get scared at night. There was a loud bang sound and I got scared and fell off the couch and on to the floor I knocked over daddy's really expensive box that he keeps his medicine in, mommy says it's not medicine and I should never go near it. I was trying to pick it up when daddy came out of the room and seen me.

"What the fuck."

"I'm sorry… I'm cleaning it, don't be mad."

"You dumb little bitch." He said and grabbed something that was behind the door, he walked back towards me with a belt and I tried to run but he grabbed me by the hair and started hitting me with it I screamed and called for mommy but she didn't come daddy had hurt her too. I put my hand out to try and stop him from hitting me but it hit my hand and it hurt he pushed me down I hit my head and everything started to go dark. "Shit…" I heard him say as he got up and walked back into the room the next thing I know mommy is at my side and she is holding me.

"Hey, you're okay baby girl you're gonna be okay."

 **This might end up being a oneshot i'm not sure yet.**


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy's Gonna Love Me

**I decided to not make it a oneshot but a few chapters it wont be as long as my other story maybe only ten to 15 chapters maybe even less I don't know but I know I don't want to leave it like that.. This chapter is really short only for the fact that it's gonna time jump to a few months later in the next chapter but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Jace's Pov**

I sighed loudly as I walked into the on call room and dropped on to the bed. Finally some peace and quiet as I closed my eyes my name got called to the ER I got up and went down.

"What room?" I asked and the nurse pointed towards a room and nodded. "Thanks." I picked up the chart five year old fell down some stairs I sigh walked into the room and there was a little girl crying on the bed holding onto a beautiful redhead she looked up at me and she had a bruise under her eye and on her cheek it was swollen, my heart sped up looking at her.

"Uhh I think I have the wrong room." I stammered and tried to back out of the room I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Dr. Herondale right?" God that sounded perfect the way she said my name.

"Yes."

"This is my daughter, Emmi." She said and shook the little girl. "It's okay baby." She said and she looked at me, she had a bandage on her forehead and her arms were bruised badly.

"Hi my names Dr. Jace Herondale but you can call me Jace." I said sticking my hand out towards her but she flinched as if I was going to hit her I dropped my hand and looked towards her mother, "Can we talk outside please."

"Uh yeah." She said and stood up the little girl clung on to her mother. "I'll be right back okay baby." She said and Emmi had tears running down her face.

"We can talk right over so we don't have to leave okay?" I asked and Emmi let her mothers hand go. "Would you like us to call the police?"

"Why would I want the police?"

"Domestic Violence is not something to stay silent about." I said and she shook her head.

"It's not like that… She fell down the stairs" She said.

"You don't end up looking like that by falling… And you did you fall to?" I asked maybe a little too harshly and went over to Emmi but she backed away from me. "It's okay sweetie I just need to look at your head and stomach okay?" I asked and she looked at her mother who nodded at her and she laid back.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked.

"We are gonna keep her overnight to make sure and she's gonna be getting an X-ray on her arm."

"N-no we can't stay overnight I have to be back before-" she stopped and slumped against the wall.

"Before what?"

"N-nothing."

"I know she didn't fall down the stairs."

"I can't do this anymore." She said and dropped to the ground crying.

"Hey, look at me." She said and she looked up her big green eyes my heart started beating faster there was something about her that made me want to protect her. "You don't have to go back to him, you and your daughter deserve so much more."

"We have nowhere to go, if I leave I'll be homeless and he would find us he always does." I want to kill this guy at the thought that he would hurt my girl. _My girl_? Where did that come from I shake that thought out if my head and look at her. "We have to go home, he went out to a bar because he got mad that she was crying and if he comes home and we are gone.." She stopped crying and looked at the door where Emmi was asleep in the room.

"She should really stay to be monitored over the night."

"Okay." She said putting her head down and started to cry again.

"What's your name?" I asked realizing I never asked her.

"Clary." She said and it sounded like music to my ears any time she talked my heart sped up. "I have to go home."

"Won't he notice? Her not being at home?"

"He doesn't care about her."

"How'd you get here?"

"The bus." She said standing up.

"Why don't you just stay here with her." I said not wanting her to go back to that place.

"If I'm not I'm home when he comes back he will kill me."

"And if you go home and he's already back?"

"What's the earliest we can leave tomorrow?"

"I will find out." I said.

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace had insisted on driving us home it was 7:45 by the time we got home he had to be up by 8 Emmi was sitting in the back of the car when I got out.

"Come on baby."

"I don't want to go mommy."

"Baby come on we have to go." Tears came to her eyes as she looked up at the door and shook her head.

"Can't we go with Jace?" She asked and I looked at him but he wasn't looking at me he kept asking me not to go back but we had nowhere to go if I let here.

"Baby, Jace has a life of his own and he's already done enough for us, now please come on daddy needs to get up for work." I said and she got out of the car slowly.

"Here's my number in case you need anything." Jace said handing me a piece of paper.

"Thank you." I said and picked up Emmi running towards our apartment I went in and his crap was everywhere I put Emmi on the couch and went into the room he was asleep on the bed fully dressed from the night before.

"Conner it's 8." I said but he didn't move. "Conner come on it's time to get up." I said shaking him and he groaned and sat up yawning. Once I seen him up I left the room and laid down with Emmi in my arms.

"How's the kid?" He asked walking to the fridge.

"She's fine." I said holding her close to me.

"Emmi." He said but she didn't move to look at him. "Emmi." He said more sternly I could feel something wet hitting my arm, she was crying.

"Conner please just leave her alone."

"No one was talking to you."

"Emmi come on look at daddy." He said she wrapped her arms around me holding onto me.

"Conner she's afraid of you." I said and he walked towards me.

"Get up." He said.

"Conner-" he grabbed me by the below pulling me up.

"Daddy no." Emmi yelled he pushed me and went to sit by Emmi.

"It's okay Emmi I'm not gonna hurt you, I wanted to say sorry for last night I didn't mean to do that." He said touching her cheek she flinched away from him.

"Why are you so mean?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Em it's just I get so angry sometimes and I just…"

"Just stop being mean to us daddy. Okay?" He looked up at me his eyes soft.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded he held his hand out to me but I stayed where I was. "Come on Clary please come here, please?"

"Emmi go to the room baby while I talk to daddy."

"What room?" She asked.

"Daddy's room." I said and she ran towards the room.

"I'm sorry Clary…"

"Don't do that Conner.."

"Baby please come here." He said and held his hand out to me and I walked to him slowly and he pulled me to him and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry I just get mad so easily."

"I know.."

"You know I love you right." He said and I looked up at him and nodded.

"I know." I said touching his cheek and looking at his light blue eyes and smiled, my conner the conner I fell in love with years and years ago. "Do you work today?" I asked and he shook his head. "Would you like to go out? Maybe take Emmi to the park or something?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah we can do that.." He said and kissed my cheek and went into the room.

 **Emmi's Pov**

Mommy said that we were gonna go to the zoo and I was excited because i've never been to the zoo and my daddy even let me sit on his shoulders when we got to the park because I was getting tired from walking so much. My daddy was nice today and he acted like a real daddy and maybe he would always be nice to me and mommy know.

"Daddy look a lion!" I yelled and he walked us over to the lion who was walking around.

"Cool right?"

"Yeah thank you daddy." I said and kissed his head.

"You're welcome Em."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go out just me and you." I said and he leaned down and flipled me over so I was on the ground and then he picked me up and kissed my nose.

"I'd love to have a day with just my little girl." He said and I smiled, I liked him like this.

After the zoo we went to eat and mommy and daddy sat next to each other and no one argued I thought I was dreaming but maybe daddy just felt bad for being mean and hurting me, mommy and daddy even held hands and mommy was smiling today i've missed her smile a lot.

That night we all slept together in daddy's bed I was falling asleep on mommy watching The Good Dinosaur with my legs on top daddy and for the first time in forever I wasn't afraid and I hoped it stayed that way I held BunnyGruff close and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and im sorry it was so short but the next chapter will definitly be longer... As always I love you guys**


	3. Chapter 3 Monsters

**So i'm not sure how many chapters this story will beat the least 10-15 i'm thinking I don't want it to be as long as my other story but let me know what you guys think... Clace from here on... Enjoy :)**

 **Jace's Pov**

It's been over a month since i've last Clary and Emmi I wanted to see them badly but I didn't know how I could see them I had given up all hope I was laying in the on call room my shift was over but I was to tired to drive home so I figured i'd take a quick nap and then be home I was walking the halls of the hospital and I just wanted to go home when I overheard one of the nurses. "It really sucks I mean if my boyfriend broke three of my ribs I wouldn't defend him but that's my opinion.."

"What room?"

"Excuse me?"

"What room is she in?"

"402." She said and I ran down the hall and stopped right in front of the room, it couldn't be Clary. Could it?

I walked in slowly and seen her fiery red hair and my heart started to race. "I already said I don't want to call the cops so you can leave."

"Clary?" Her head snapped up and she looked at me and tears came to her eyes.

"Jace…"

"Where is Emmi?"

"At home." She said and this time the tears fell. "I can't stay here I have to go." She said moving but she winced and fell back against the bed.

"What happened?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't do that, let me help you."

"He's been nice lately but a few days ago we got into a huge fight."

"Why?"

"He wanted a son and I told him I didn't want to have another baby with him and he got mad and I told Emmi to run and hid because I didn't want her to get hurt and it just made him madder."

"Did he-"

"What's the difference?" She said and turned her head and I walked closer to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"Let me help you."

"Take away the memory."

"Wha-" I was cut off by her lips on mine soft and warm she opened her mouth for me but I pulled back. "We can't-"

"You don't want me?" She asked looking away from me.

"I do but not like this Clary-" She kissed me again this time I didn't pull back I put everything I was feeling into that kiss begging her to let me help her.

"They won't be back until later.."

"What do you mean?" I asked but I knew what she meant but I don't know if she really wanted this or if it was because she was hurting.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She said and pulled me towards her.

 **Emmi's Pov**

Daddy had taken mommy to the hospital because he really hurt her again so I had to stay with the neighbor. I wonder if they ever heard us screaming and why they never did anything to help? I don't talk to anyone my daddy says i'm not aloud to so I don't they have never heard me talk, they have a son who is a year older then me he tries to play with me but I stay away from him he will hurt me like daddy does, I like Jace though he's nice and he likes helping people, and I like my uncle Simon but he's away right now mommy says he's on a long vacation and will be back soon, he always stood up to daddy and when he got to mean we would stay at his house. Maybe when he comes back we can live with him. There was a knock on the door and I ran towards the back I didn't want to go back there I wanted my mommy to come home and take me away and we would go live somewhere far far from this place and my daddy, he's a liar he said he wouldn't hurt us anymore but he always lies. "Sweetie are you okay?" Carol asks me she had sad eyes anytime she seen me or mommy she reached out and touched my eye which was bruised and she shook her head. "Come on you want some ice cream?" She asked and I nodded she reaches her hand out but I don't take it.

"Mommy can Emmi play with me?" Elijah her son asked and she looked at me.

"I don't think she really wants to play Eli." She said and he frowned.

"Does your dad beat you?" He asked me.

"Elijah Ray go to your room right this instant."

"...It's okay…" I said softly and she dropped the ice cream cone she had in her hand. "Sometimes… When he's mad… And drinks or takes his medicine…." I said and tears fell slowly down my face.

"Poor kid." Nate said and I looked at him and then to Elijah wondering why my daddy had to be mean but he his was nice.

I stayed the night at there house sleeping on the couch they felt bad that I had to sleep on the couch but they didn't know I slept on one at home, in the morning Nate took Elijah to school and then he came back he was asking me questions but I didn't answer him I don't have anymore words.

Someone knocked on the door and I ran into the kitchen and hid behind Carol she seen the look of fear in my eye and he opened the door. "Where's Emmi?" My daddy said and Nate answered him but I don't think daddy liked his answer. "Just bring her out her god damn it."

"She doesn't want to go with you.." Nate said and he looked back at me and then back at my daddy.

"Emmi you get your fucking ass out here before I drag you out here." he said and I started to cry but walked towards him and he was mad. "Come on we don't have all day." He said and pushed Nate out of the way and came in and grabbed me and I screamed and pushed to get away from him. "Stop it." He said and slapped my arm and I stopped everything and looked at them, Carol had her back to me covering her ears and Nate was looking at the ground I begged them to let me stay with them but they didn't do anything and my daddy dragged me home and slammed the door when we got in. "You and your mother are always getting on my nerves."

"I want mommy."

"And I want you to shut up." He yelled and pulled off his belt.

"Daddy no." I said backing up.

"You don't listen, you don't behave." He said and the belt landed on my side and I screamed.

"I'm sorry… Daddy… I'm sorry…."

He locked himself in his room for the rest of the day and I was really hungry I knocked on the door but he didn't answer so I went into the kitchen and looked for something to eat but we had nothing, I didn't eat anything at there house other than ice cream because daddy says i'm fat and need to lose weight. I jiggled the knob but it wouldn't open so I sat at the door with BunnyGruff and waited for him to come out but he didn't. The front door opened a few hours after me sitting there and mommy and Jace walked in I ran towards her. "MOMMY!" I said and hugged her tightly I pulled away when she said 'ow' and looked up at her." "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby where is daddy?"

"He's in his room when he came home today he was mad." She looked around and seen the belt and she pulled me close to her and kissed my head.

"He won't hurt us anymore, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Because we are leaving."

"We are?"

"Yeah baby.."

"Are we gonna go stay with Jace?" I asked looking up at him and he smiled at me.

"He's gonna let us stay with him until we can find somewhere to go okay?" She said and I nodded and then ran in the kitchen and looked around.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"I'm hungry, can we eat before we go?"

"What did you eat today?"

"Nothing… I was over at the neighbors and daddy told me I couldn't eat there because i'm fat but i'm hungry…"

"I will get you something to eat I promise but we need to get out of here before daddy comes out here."

"He won't he went inside his room with his medicine." I said and mommy groaned and looked at Jace.

"Can you take her to the car." She asked and he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you here with him."

"I just have to make sure he's okay.."

"Like he made sure you were okay when broke three of your ribs?"

"Jace-"

"No." He said and mommy sighed and walked towards the door and picked up BunnyGruff and walked back towards us.

"Okay.."

We left the house and Jace asked me where I wanted to go eat so I said Ihop because i've never been there but I seen commercials and it looks good mommy said we would go once but daddy never let us. "You two have a beautiful little girl." The lady said who asks you what you want and mommy was about to say something so I said.

"Thank you very much." And she smiled at me, maybe mommy and Jace will fall in love and he can be my daddy.

"You're gonna get a stomach ache if you eat too much Emmi." Jace said as I eat my fourth pancake.

"You're a doctor you can make me feel better." I said and he laughed I looked at mommy and she was smiling at us, mommy doesn't smile much.

We got to Jace's house and it was huge he said he lived here all alone which was scary, how did he not get afraid there was a monster in his house if he didn't have someone to check? We watched movies and Jace danced with me and mommy was watching laughing, I really liked it here and I don't want to leave, Jace makes me feel safe and I don't get scared when he's around me.

"I don't want to sleep in here mommy." I said as she tucked me in the bed.

"Why not?"

"There are monsters." I said and she shook her head.

"No baby no more monsters."

"How do you know?" I asked and she sighed.

"How about this, i'll stay right here." Jace said sitting in a chair. "And if any monsters come, i'll get them."

"You're gonna stay up all night?"

"Yep."

"Thank you." I said and mommy looked at him and smiled.

"You don't have to do that Jace.."

"I don't mind, it will help her sleep." He said and mommy kissed my head and I fell asleep not feeling scared for what will happen in the morning.

 **I hope you guys all liked it and I was thinking if they should have a baby together the next chapter Emmi and Jace bonding**


	4. Chapter 4 Jace and Emmi's day

**I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who reads the story it means a lot to me and thank you for reviewing.**

 **Jace's Pov**

I walked into the hospital feeling tired but happy, Clary and Emmi have been with me for a few days and Emmi was still scared that something would happen at night so I spent most of my nights sleeping in a chair so she wouldn't get scared. Clary told me before I left that she was thinking about going to a shelter so I could go back to my regular life but I didn't want them to leave I felt happy with them content on coming home to Emmi running up to me and showing me the pictures she drew and Clary in my kitchen cooking I told her she didn't have to but she insisted. I didn't want to lose that and I needed to come up with an idea of how I can get them to stay with me.

"Jace may I have a word." The Chief of Surgery Mark said and walked towards his office.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"The opposite actually, they approved."

"What?"

"Doctors without borders, the job is yours if you want." My heart started to beat faster as I remembered months ago that I signed up to go and travel world and help people it was what I wanted to do the reason I became a doctor I wanted to help people who couldn't afford it and now I don't know what to do the thought of leaving Clary and Emmi made my heart sink.

 **Clary's Pov**

Emmi and I spent the day cleaning and watching movies, I felt bad that we were still here I had looked up a woman's shelter earlier in the day and we were gonna leave but Emmi said she had to say goodbye to Jace and she would not leave until she said goodbye to him I told her we had to go but she ran up the stairs and hid somewhere for over an hour so I gave up and turned the tv on she came back some time later and watched a movie with me.

I was about to start cooking dinner when the door opened and Emmi ran towards the door and hugged him. "How was work?" She asked.

"It was good, how was your day?"

"Not very good, mommy says we're leaving." Emmi said and tears came to her eyes so she ran away towards the steps.

"Leaving?" He said and walked into the kitchen and looked at me with sad golden eyes and I sighed.

"You've done so much for us Jace and I don't want to depend on you and I just feel bad that we are here."

"I want you guys here."

"Jace-"

"You think he won't go there Clary? Looking for you and Emmi."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Stay with me."

"Jace we-"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"What…. Really?"

"What do you mean really?"

"Well I mean look at you and look at me."

"And?"

"You're hot like unbelievably hot and i'm just…"

"Gorgeous, beautiful, alluring, and so much more." He said coming closer to me so we were inches apart.

"You don't mean that." I said and he leaned in and kissed me softly my lips were frozen at first shocked but then they parted and he pulled me closer to him his arms going around me as I moved my hands up his chest and around his neck.

"You are the most stunning person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting now was that a yes to the date?"

"What about Emmi?"

"I can see if my sister will watch her for us."

"I don't know her how will I know if she's good with kids and what if something happens."

"Shhh, calm down everything will be fine she will be great and you will see." He said and I nodded.

"Hello, i'm Isabelle it's nice to meet you." She said shaking my hand and looking down at Emmi who was hiding behind Jace she peaked her head out to look at Isabelle and I could see her expression change when she seen the bruises on Emmi's face her eyes looked sad but she smiled at Emmi and said: "What's your name pretty lady?"

"...Emmi…."

"That's a beautiful name." Isabelle said softly and Emmi came out from behind Jace and smiled at Isabelle.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Do you want to play with me? Jace bought me some dolls." She said and pointed to where her dolls were laying by the tv and Isabelle nodded and held her hand out to Emmi and Emmi looked up at me smiled and walked over to her.

"Ready to go?" Jace asked and I nodded and we left the house I looked back at them they were already playing together and I smiled at how much she has already started to open up.

 **Emmi's Pov**

"Can I uh ask you something?" Isabelle said as she slid the pizza towards me.

"Uh huh." I said taking a bite.

"W-what happened to your face?" She asked and I looked at her and then looked down.

"My daddy isn't very nice, he doesn't like me or mommy."

"Sweetie.."

"That's how we meet Jace daddy hurt me really bad and mommy took me to the doctor she told them I fell but Jace didn't believe mommy and then daddy hurt mommy and Jace said we could stay with him for awhile, I don't want to leave I like it here."

"You like Jace don't you?"

"I use to dream about having a daddy who would play with me and love me and then we meet Jace and he was like my dream dad and mommy really likes him she isn't afraid of him but I don't want him to hurt her cause mommy will be sad again." I said softly and Isabelle looked at me and moved my hair out of my face.

"Well I for one would love having you and your mom in the family." She said with a smile.

"Thank you Isabelle."

"Please just Izzy."

"Okay." I said and eat the rest of my pizza.

We spent the night playing and Izzy even painted my nails and we danced around, I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie with Izzy. The next thing I remember was being lifted up and carried towards the room I slept in, I opened my eyes and seen Jace pulling the blankets over me and he kissed my head. "Night Emmi." He said and was walking out of my room.

"Night daddy." I said and closed my eyes I heard a gasp and then I fell asleep.

"Emmi, wake up." I heard someone say and tap on me and I sat up slowly and looked up to see Jace smiling at me. "Morning little lady."

"Morning, where is mommy?"

"She went out with Izzy."

"Oh…"

"And you and I are going out."

"Where to?"

"Breakfast and then I figured we could go to the park or just take a walk or do something."

"I'd like that." I said softly and got out of bed and walked over to the bag with my clothes and pulled out a dress looked at in and sighed.

"Are you okay?"

"I want to wear my dress but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of my back." I said and he frowned at me and I pulled my shirt up so he could see the scars and bruises. "That's from the belt, I only got it when I was really bad and mommy would try and stop him and he'd take her to the room and he'd be mean to her she'd cry and beg him to stop I don't know what he did to her but he hurt her and she would always do it because she didn't want him to hurt me and it was always my fault."

"Emmi it wasn't your fault."

"I cried, he doesn't like cry babies and I cried."

"Look at me." Jace said and I looked up at him. "He was a coward and you never have to go back there I promise that you won't have to see him ever again."

"Are you and mommy dating?"

"Well I uh we.."

"I'm just gonna take that as a yes." I said and Jace smiled at me and picked up a minnie mouse shirt and a pair of pants and handed it to me.

"Wear this."

"Thank you." I said and looked in the mirror at my back again and he shook his head.

"You are beautiful and the scars on your back don't define you okay?." He said and I nodded at him.

"Hello, may I take your order please?"

"I want french toast." I said and she nodded and looked towards Jace.

"You have a very beautiful daughter." She said and I thought he was going to correct her so I looked down because tears were coming to my eyes.

"Thank you." He said looking at me and I smiled. "She takes after her mother." He said and she smiled at him.

After eat we went to the park and he pushed me on the swings and he ran around chasing me around the park and picked me up when I fell from running and kissed my elbow when I scraped it. He let me sit on his shoulders as we walked the crowded streets. "Can we go in there?" I asked pointing to a pet store and he nodded and walked in putting me down and I ran towards all the animals. "Look!" I said point towards the puppy's and he smiled and picked me up and walked me over to the kittens.

"Pick one." He said and I looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not." I looked at all the little kittens and finally pointed at the little grey one that Jace called a fluff ball."

"We can name her Fluffy." I said and Jace smiled.

"Perfect name." He said.

 **Clary's Pov**

Izzy and I spent the day shopping and just hanging out and I can't remember the last time I actually felt happy in my life and I wanted this feeling all the time I had gotten home and Emmi and Jace still weren't back yet so Izzy said she would say with me. "So how was the date?" She asked flipping through one of the books that were on the coffee table.

"It was perfect."

"Did you guys do anything after?" She asked with a smile and I laughed.

"Are you asking if we?" I stopped short when the door opened and Emmi came in running.

"Jace bought me a kitten mommy." She said and I looked up at Jace and he shrugged.

"She wanted a puppy so if you're gonna yell just think it could've been worse." He said as he leaned over the couch and kissed me softly.

"I'm not gonna yell." I said and kissed his cheek. "Let me see." I said and Emmi walked over to me with the box in her hands and put it on the floor and opened it and pulled out a tiny grey kitten.

"Her name is Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" I asked and Jace gave me a look.

"Fluffy is a great name." He said and Emmi nodded in agreement.

I cuddled into Jace putting my arm over him and he pulled me closer to him and kissed my head. "Goodnight Clary." He said and I smiled in the darkness.

"Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we dating or are we just having sex?" I asked.

"Clary-" He was cut off by the door opening and Emmi jumped on the bed and pushed her way in between us and put her head on Jace and closed her eyes without saying anything. "She called me daddy the other night." He said so softly I looked at him and he was looking down at Emmi. "She called me daddy." He said again and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay? I can tell her not to call you that if you want."

"That's the thing it made me happy, I was so happy when she said that and I don't want to lose you too but if something happens between us I wouldn't be able to see her and that would kill me Clary I love you guys."

"You… You love me?" I asked shocked.

"From the first moment I looked at you." He said finally looking up at me and I felt tears come to my eyes.

 **Will Jace leave? Will Emmi ask Jace to be her daddy?Will Clary and Emmi leave? We will find out in the next chapter... I love you guys thank you for reviewing and reading my story**


	5. Chapter 5 Another Chance

**Jace's Pov**

I woke up to a heavy pressure on my stomach I looked down and seen Emmi laying across me, her head hanging off the bed her body on top of me and her feet on Clary. It's been two months since Clary and Emmi came to live with me and I loved ever minute I was with them, I turned down Doctors Without Borders when Clary told me she loved me too it was like a weight was lifted off of me when she said it and the decision to stay had seemed like a no brainer. Emmi started to whine in her sleep and she jumped up breathing hard and fast. "You okay munchkin?"

"Just a bad dream." She said pushing her hair out of her face.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She said and put her head back down on me and sighed. "Do I have to go to school?"

"School makes you smart."

"He always said I was to dumb for school."

"What have I told you a million times?"

"Don't listen to anything he says."

"That's my girl." I said and she smiled.

"Can we go to grandma's house?" She asked and I smiled the first time Emmi meet my parents she asked if she could call them grandma and grandpa which they love Clary says they spoil her to much. Emmi was scared to meet them at first because she still had bruises on her face and cuts on her neck when we went over there but Isabelle had explained to everyone about there situation and everyone was so loving and open. Max declared war on Conner for hurting his 'niece' which Emmi replied we can kill him dead.

"I'm sure grandma would love to see you." I said and she nodded and looked over to Clary.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you and mommy to have a baby."

"You do?"

"Yep I want two sister and a brother."

"Hmmm, father of three beautiful little girls and a handsome son. I like that."

"Of course I will be the prettiest." She said narrowing her eyes and pouting her lip and I laughed.

"Forever and always my dear." I said and tickled her and she laughed and flailed around kicking Clary in the arm.

"Oww, Emmi."

"Sorry momma." She said and kissed Clary's arm. "Better?"

"Yeah baby girl." She said and sat up. "Morning." She said to me and I smiled.

"Morning.. What's the plan for today?"

"Do you work?"

"Nope."

"We have to run to the store Emmi needs some stuff for school and I need a few things.. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"I wouldn't miss out on hanging out with my girls." I said and Emmi stood up and started jumping up and down on the bed.

"Mommy guess what?"

"What baby?"

"Daddy said we can go to grandma's house today!" She said dropping down.

"And did daddy say you can only go if you are a really really good girl today?"

"I'm sure he just forgot because a certain little girl would never be bad right?" I said and Emmi looked at me and shook her head.

"I am never bad." She said shaking her finger back and forth.

 **Clary's Pov**

I was about to walk down the aisle I needed to go down when I felt a hand on my wrist I turned expecting to see Jace and Emmi who had went to go look for cat toys but I was meet with a very angry Conner. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Don't do this."

"Shut the fuck up." He said his grip getting tighter. "You can't just take her away from me okay she is mine and so help me god I will-"

"Clary sweetheart is that you?" I looked over and seen Maryse, Robert, and Max all standing there.

"I didn't know you guys would be here." I said quickly.

"Jace told us you guys were coming over later so we got some stuff for the pool." Max said looking between Conner and I.

"Daddy." I heard Emmi say Jace was about to answer her but he looked to me and seen Conner and grabbed Emmi's hand. "Why are you here?"

"Emmi come here, we are going home." He said and I tried to pull my arm away from him but he tightened the grip.

"No…" She said softly and he laughed.

"Stupid little bitch." He pushed me and started walking towards her.

"Please." She said and Jace pushed her behind him.

"They aren't going anywhere with you." He said sternly.

"You are causing a scene just let me take my daughter and i'll go."

"A daughter you care nothing about."

"Emmi get your ass over here." He said and I could tell she was scared.

"You're mean… And I don't want you to be my daddy anymore." Emmi said and ran towards Max who was on his knees holding his arms out to her she wrapped his arms around her and she started crying into his shirt Conner backed up and came over to me.

"I'm leaving you alone.. For now, but i'll be back and when I come back I won't be so nice." He said and looked at Emmi and laughed dryly and walked away.

"I'm sorry i'm so sorry." I said to them and Maryse had her hand on Emmi's back she looked at me and held her hand out and I slowly walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She said and kissed my head. "You are family." Emmi didn't wanna let go of Max so I said they can go ahead and Jace and I would meet them at the house once they left Jace came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said and even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was frowning.

"For?"

"Not trying to kill him… Emmi she-"

"I know, if she wasn't here I would of, when I seen him with his hands on you I wanted to rip him apart but what good will that do Emmi she would be afraid of me the way she is of him…"

"This is never gonna stop is it?"

"Clary-"

"Maybe I should just go back and he'll-"

"And what live in that hell again?"

"Jace your family-"

"Don't do that Clary this isn't about my family.. You are to scared to go to the cops and tell them what he has done to you."

"Yes I am because I don't want to go down memory lane and tell them about all the things he has done to me." I said.

"Let me be there for you talk to me."

"I love you so much and I feel like if this keeps happening i'll lose you and so my mind tells me to just take Emmi and go get away from all of this."

"She's as much my daughter as she is yours."

"Jace-"

"No if you want to leave okay but i'm coming with."

"You have your entire life here Jace."

"You and Emmi are my home."

"I'd never ask you to leave your family."

"I would for you."

"Can we talk about this later? I want to go swimming today, and I don't want this to ruin our day." I said kissing him lightly and I felt him relax.

 **Emmi's Pov**

"Are you okay?" Grandpa asked when we got to the house and I nodded. "Emmi look at me." He said and I looked at him trying not to cry. "He isn't gonna hurt you or your mom ever again.. We will make sure of it."

"Do you think Jace would adopt me?" I asked and Max smiled.

"He'd be stupid if he didn't." Max said and I smiled and sat beside him.

"Can you read it to me." I said nodding towards his comic book in his hand and he pulled me onto his lap and started to read it.

Grandma was making dinner when mommy and daddy got here I jumped up and ran to my mommy and she picked me up. "I'm sorry I didn't go to him.. He could of hurt you." I said and she closed her eyes.

"I told you when we left he'd never hurt us again and i'm sorry that happened today Emmi you shouldn't of had to go through it all over again."

"It's okay mommy we have another chance." I said and she looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"We have a new family one who is good and nice they love us and we love them… We have another chance." I said and mommy pulled me close and kissed my head.

"Yeah baby we do have another chance." She said and grabbed daddy's hand and pulled him towards us and she leaned up and whispered something in his ear and he smiled and pulled both of us into a hug.

 **I was gonna have them go with Conner but I think everyone would of been extremely upset with me... Let me know if you want them to go back to Conner or just stay happy Clace and what do you think Clary told Jace?**


	6. Chapter 6 Dinner Dates

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I hope you like it**

 **Jace's Pov**

I was on my lunch break I pulled my phone out and I seen I had six missed calls from Clary my heart sped up as I called her. "Is everything okay?"

"He's trying to get custody of her."

"What?"

"Conner he's taking me to court…" She sniffled and I pushed my food away.

"He's not coming near our daughter Clary."

"What if he does and I never get to see her again? Jace she's my baby I can't lose her."

"And we won't."

"It's just-"

"You need to stop thinking about the worst thing possible okay.. You need to have faith."

"I'm trying it's just-"

"Stop Clary we will be okay."

"Okay.."

"I'm picking up Emmi from school today right?"

"Yeah I mean if you can I know you have been busy at work lately."

"I know I have been i'm sorry."

"It's okay Jace just let me know if you can't get her."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Emmi's Pov**

I was sitting waiting for someone to come and pick me up from school but no one was there yet I sighed and was gonna walk back in when someone said my name I looked around and didn't see anyone so I sat back down. "Emmi." I looked up and seen my daddy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you and your mother won't let me."

"Because you don't like us."

"I love you baby girl."

"No you don't."

"Emmi-"

"You hurt mommy and me you were always very mean and you never let me do anything!" I yell and a teacher came out and looked at me and then to my daddy.

"I've changed sweetpea." He said and tears came to my eyes he use to call me that a long time ago. "I promise."

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

"I'm her father."

"I've met her father-"

"That's my ex's new boyfriend who apparently thinks he can take my place."

"You aren't on the list to pick up your daughter I can call her mother and-"

"It's fine.. I just wanted to see her… I'll be seeing you soon Em." He turned and walked away.

"Emmi why don't you come inside and wait for your mother to pick you up."

"Mommy isn't coming today Jace said he'd pick me up because we are suppose to go out for ice cream but he's not here yet." I said and she nodded.

"Would you like me to sit out here with you."

"Yes please."

We waited for forty minutes when I finally seen him running up to the steps. "I'm so sorry i'm late munchkin I got stuck at work."

"That's okay can we go home?" I asked and stood up waved to the teacher and started walking towards the car.

"I thought we were gonna get ice cream?"

"I don't want to anymore." I said and slammed the car door.

"I'm sorry i'm late Emmi."

"Okay."

 **Jace's Pov**

Emmi didn't talk to me the entire ride home and when we got home she ran inside I sighed and walked into the house and then heard a loud crashing noise I ran over and Emmi was standing in front of a broken picture of my parents. "God damn it." I groaned and Emmi burst out into tears and put her hands up.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hit me.. I'll clean it! i'll clean it!" She screamed and started to pick up shards of glass.

"Hey, hey stop." I said and tried to pick her up but she thought I was gonna hit her and fell over and then screamed when a piece of glass cut her. "Emmi baby let me see your arm."

"I'm sorry Jace." She said with tears in her eyes and my heart broke.

"I'm not mad Emmi I promise i'm not mad."

"But you yelled."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that sometimes I forget you get scared when people yell." I said and cleaned her cut.

"Do you think he can change?"

"Who?"

"My dad."

"No, I don't think he can change."

"But what if he says he did and he really misses me."

"Where is this coming from?"

"I just want to know if he can be good."

"You know I wish you and your mom never went through what you guys went through but it brought you and your mom to me and for that i'm thankful."

"I'm happy we have you too."

"I love you Emmi."

"I love you too, come on." She said and started to pull me towards her room.

"What are we doing?"

"We are gonna have a princess tea party." She said and handed me a tiara.

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes."

"You're lucky I love you." I said and out the tiara on and she smiled. "How do I look?"

"Very handsome." She said nodding her head and I smiled.

"Why thank you."

"I know what I want for my birthday."

"And what might that be?"

"A baby sister." She said looking at me with bright green eyes.

"Uh I uh um."

"Why are you turning red?"

"I'm not I just uh well I don't know how your mother feels about more kids and things like that and I-" I stopped when I heard the door open and shut and Emmi jumped up and ran out of the room the next time she comes in she's dragging Clary into the room and Fluffy is behind her she jumps onto Emmi's bed and lays down. "Hey baby."

"Hi."

"Mommy can I have a baby sister?"

"Wha- What?"

"I told daddy i wanted a sister for my birthday and he said he didn't know how you felt."

"Emmi this is a conversation that maybe daddy and I will have later."

"Why later?"

"Because it takes awhile for a baby to get here." Clary said.

"Oh you mean it takes awhile to make the baby?" She asked and I burst out laughing and Clary glared at me throwing one of the blocks on a dresser at me.

"Jace!"

"I'm sorry…"

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing daddy has a sick mind."

"You're sick?"

"No baby girl mommy was just joking."

"I'm confused." She said and Clary and I both laughed.

"How about I take my two favorite ladies out tonight for dinner?" I asked and Emmi sighed.

"You hear that Fluffy daddy is taking you and mommy out and I get to stay home." She said and Clary laughed and kissed her head.

"We need to talk about something before we go."

"Okay…"

"Emmi baby get dressed okay?" She nodded and Clary and I left her room.

"Is everything okay?"

"The lawyer said since I never went to the cops about the abuse Conner can just deny it and say i'm just saying it because I don't want him near my daughter."

"Clary-"

"They said the best thing to do was just to agree to the terms."

"What terms?"

"He wants her every other weekend and the lawyer said if I try and take this to court with no proof that he physically abused us then he might be able to get full custody and I just-" She started to cry and dropped her head on my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay baby it's okay.." I kissed her hair and tried to sooth her. "We won't lose her I promise babe."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Want a baby with me?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay…"

"W-why would you ask that?"

"Just wondering.."

"Clary you're not-"

"I'm ready mommy." Emmi said skipping back to us.

"You look beautiful princess." Clary said and Emmi smiled.

"Come on daddy." She said pulling me towards the door.

When we got to the restaurant Emmi was complaining she was starving so when we sat down Emmi whine. "Mommmmmmyyyyyy why does it take forever."

"We haven't even told them what we wanted yet."

"I want a fish." She said shaking her shoulders and making funny faces at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay…" Clary ordered a hamburger which surprised me she usually didn't eat the hamburgers from here but when they set Emmi's food in front of her she looked disgusted.

"It has a face... Mommy get it away from me!" She yelled and pushed it away. Clary laughed so hard to the point where she was gasping.

"Here baby eat this." She pushed the hamburger in front of her which Emmi happily took a bite out of.

"You knew she'd freak out?"

"Yeah that's why I got the hamburger."

"Are you gonna eat the fish?"

"Why did you want it?"

"Not really…"

"Than yeah i'll eat it."

"You don't have to eat it."

"I like fish well not fish that have there faces but still I like fish."

"Daddy look." Emmi said and I looked up and laughed she had ketchup all over her face and even on her nose.

"How did you do that?"

"Well the ketchup fell from the bottom and got on my chin and then I bumped my nose on my food and it got there and I don't know…"

"You are crazy." I said and she nodded in agreement.

"I know I am I get it from mommy." She said and Clary looked up at her and smiled.

"I am not crazy."

"You are mommy you are so so soooo crazy."

"Well you're crazier." She said and Emmi giggled.

When we got home Emmi was already asleep from too much deserts after dinner I was walking through the house and went into her room and put her in bed or at least tried to she whined and held onto me tightly. Clary was watching from the doorway laughing at how hard I was trying to get her to lay in bed. "That's it she's sleeping with us." I said and Clary smiled.

"I already knew that was gonna happen." She said and walked out of the room laughing and shaking her head.


	7. Chapter 7 Custody Battles

**Ruby9017- In the very first chapter Jace goes to Max's 14th birthday party**

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace took the day off because today was the day we went to court for custody. I just dropped Emmi off I was about to walk back to my car when a teacher approached me. "Ms. Fray can we talk for a moment."

"Of course.."

"If your ex is going to pick up your daughter we need to know ahead of time."

"I'm sorry what?"

"Emmi's father was here a few days ago and if he's going to pick her up-"

"I'm sorry I have to take Emmi home.." I said and started to walk towards the school.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just have to take her home." I said.

"I'll go get her." She said and walked back into the school Emmi came back out looking confused and when she got to me she looked up with big green eyes.

"What's wrong mommy."

"We have to go home baby."

"Why?"

"Because we have to." I said and put her in the car.

"Mommy what's wrong?"

"Has your dad come here to see you?"

"Why would daddy come here? He's at home."

"No baby not Jace your father." I said and her face expression changed and she shook her head. "Emmi don't lie." I said but she just started to cry the way home.

"Hey baby how was- Emmi? What is Emmi doing home?"

"Conner has been at Emmi's school." I said and Emmi ran to Jace and sat on his lap.

"Is that why you asked me that?" He asked and she nodded at him and he kissed her head.

"Asked you what?"

"She asked me if I thought he could change."

"Emmi-"

"I know I should've told you but I was scared you would yell at me… I'm sorry…" She said and Jace held her close kissing her head.

"What are we gonna do with her today?"

"I can see if Izzy or someone can watch her?"

"I want Uncle Alec to watch me." She said with a smile.

"Baby Alec is with Magnus today."

"But I want my Marshmallow." She said crossing her arms Jace laughed at the nickname she had given to Alec.

"I'll call him and see what's he's doing today okay?" She nodded and went upstairs. "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed a little off the past couple of weeks."

"We need to talk about something."

"Okay… Are we okay?"

"We are perfect."

"Okay what's wrong?"

"I'm ready for Uncle Alec's!" Emmi yelled and ran back in with a very sparkly grey pants and a pink shirt.

"Where did you get those pants?"

"Uncle Magnus bought them for me." She said and I laughed of course he did.

 **Emmi's Pov**

I was hiding under the bed waiting for uncle Alec to find me I heard the door open I was trying not to laugh he got down and looked under the bed and I screamed and crawled out from under the bed and he picked me up. "Found you." He said and kissed my head.

"You cheated." I said and he shook his head.

"Did not."

"Did too." I said and he threw me on the bed and started tickling me I couldn't stop laughing "I'm gonna pee!" I yelled and he let me go.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Uncle Alec?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I gonna have to go live with my daddy?" I asked and he looked sad.

"I hope not."

"I'd miss you and daddy and grandma and grandpa and uncle Max and uncle Magnus and auntie Izzy."

"You will always have us Emmi no matter what."

"My daddy won't let me see you guys."

"He can't stop us."

"He's not very nice."

"And that's why I don't see how a judge can be as stupid as to let him have custody of her." Uncle Magnus said he looked mad.

 **Jace's Pov**

We were sitting in a room with lawyers trying to come to an agreement Conner hadn't shown up which I was happy about but then the door opened and he came in and sat next to his lawyer. "Sorry I couldn't get off of work." He said and Clary rolled his eyes.

"Have you looked over the custody agreement?"

"Yeah she wants me to give up my rights to own daughter so no fuck you." He said and she laughed.

"Oh real fucking mature."

"She's my goddamn daughter."

"And when did you care when you beat her and she ended up in the hospital?"

"Oh i'm sorry I thought she fell down the stairs." Conner said and Clary shook her head.

"You-" The door opened and the judge came in and sat at the edge of the table.

"Have we come to an agreement here?"

"Yeah i'd like full custody." Conner said and Clary laughed.

"Oh that's hilarious do you even know her middle name?"

"Rose."

"Hope, you fucking dumbass." She said and sat back and the judge cleared his throat.

"I've read over everything and I don't see any proof of child abuse." He said and Clary squeezed my hand.

"Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry but as her father he has a right to get to spend time with his daughter." He said and Clary dropped her head and started to cry.

"So uh full custody?" He asked.

"Joint custody every other weekend."

"So uh i'll pick her up from your place later today?" He asked and I never wanted anything more than to jump over this table and beat the fucking shit out of him.

After they all left Clary sat in the room crying for thirty minutes when the door opened again and the judge came back in. "Is everything okay?"

"I'd like your daughter to go to therapy to talk about her father if she tells a professional what he has done you will have better chances at getting sole custody.. Right now it just sounds like a mother that doesn't want her daughter to leave but I can see you are afraid of him."

"And she has to go with him this weekend?"

"I'm sorry.." He said and left again and Clary started to cry again.

"This isn't how today was suppose to go… Today was suppose to be a happy day."

"Clary-"

"I'm pregnant." She said and I felt like I had no air in my lungs.

"Wh- what?"

"I have been trying to tell you for a while and I just…" She started to cry again and I pulled her to me and kissed her head.

"We are gonna have a baby."

"Yeah.." She said softly.

 **Emmi's Pov**

Mommy and daddy came home while we were making dinner I ran to them and daddy picked me up and mommy ran upstairs. "Is she okay?" I asked and daddy looked sad but he nodded.

"Yeah she's just sad."

"Why?" I asked and she came back down with my book bag.

"So you are gonna go to daddy's house this-"

"No mommy-"

"Emmi please baby."

"Don't make me go mommy."

"Emmi I wish I didn't have to make you go."

"Please mommy." Uncle Alec and Magnus came out of the kitchen when they heard me crying. "I don't want to go mommy please."

"I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you never have to see him but right now baby I need you to be strong and-" There was a knock on the door and I held on to my daddy tightly but he put me down and went to get the door so I ran behind mommy and I seen him come in and he smiled at me.

"Hey Emmi.." He said and I held on to her hand.

"I don't know why you're doing this but please she's just-"

"You are always welcome to come home too." He said and mommy looked away he laughed and grabbed my hand.

"No!" I yelled and tried to grab my daddy's hand but he was pulling me away. "No let me go! Mommy I don't want to go please! Daddy help me!" I yelled but they couldn't help me and he shut the door and pulled me towards the car. "I don't want to go.."

"Shut up." He said and put me in the car.

"I want my daddy."

"I am your dad now shut the hell up." He said and I stopped crying he doesn't like cry babies.

When he opened the door it was a mess inside and there was a half naked girl sitting on the couch she smiled when she seen me and I stepped back. "I don't want to go in there." I said and he pulled me by my hair.

"Hello beautiful." She said and I was scared.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jade i'm your daddy's friend." She said she looked weird her face had bumps and scratches. "What's your name?"

"Emmi…"

"Emmi cute name… Wanna have some fun?"

"No thank you…" I said but daddy pushed me towards her.

"Don't be a fucking brat." He said and she made me sit on the couch with her.

 **Clary's Pov**

I barely slept last night I was so scared for Emmi Jace was already up when I got out of bed he was sitting in Emmi's room holding her stuffed bunny and he had silent tears falling down his face. "Do you think she's okay?" He asked and I closed my eyes.

"I have to try and believe she is because-" I stopped talking and sat on her bed. "I made the appointment for her therapist on Monday." I said and he nodded.

"Are you too okay?"

"We are fine." I said and touched my stomach.

"I'm not gonna stop trying until we get her back with us permanently." Jace said and it made me feel so much better.

"I know you won't and neither will I."

"When this is all over I wanted to see if you'd be willing to uh let me-" He stopped talking and looked over to a picture on her nightstand of the three of us when we took her to her first day of ballet.

"Let you what?"

"Adopt her."

"Really?"

"We are having a baby and I don't want them to have different names I want both of my kids to be Herondale's." He said and I stood up and sat on his lap.

"I'd love for you to adopt Emmi and i'm sure she'd love you to adopt her too." I said and he kissed my head.

 **Emmi's Pov**

I was hungry I had snuck into the kitchen when daddy fell asleep on the floor and Jade was in his room I opened the cabinets but there was nothing in there I sighed at mommy and daddy's house we always had food and I didn't have to sneak around, there was a box on the counter so I climbed up on it and there were brownies I hadn't eaten all day yesterday because daddy said mommy let me get fat and if I just ate some of the brownies I don't think he would notice and maybe I wouldn't get in that much trouble I picked one up and it didn't smell like a very good brownie.

 **Please don't be to mad that he has her right now because it won't be for very long because next chapter is his very last appearance.. And Jace finally gets to do what he has wanted to do to Conner since the very start...**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Brownies

**Ruby 9017- Emmi explains in therapy what Jade meant by 'fun' and that will be in the next chapter**

 **Jace's Pov**

I felt shitty for having to leave Clary alone but I had to go to work she told me she was gonna go over to my parents house and hang out with everyone try and get her mind off of everything. My parents were having a family barbeque and Emmi was really excited to go I hope she is okay no matter how much I tried to get my mind off her I couldn't I didn't know if she was okay or if she was eating I didn't know anything and it was driving me crazy. "Jace, you should be getting ready for your surgery." My co-worker Amanda said and I nodded.

"Yeah coming.."

"You okay?"

"My girlfriend's daughter is with her father right now and-"

"Is it the first time?"

"Yeah..."

"The first time is always the hardest, when my son goes with his dad for a week I miss him but it's also nice for him to have sometime with his dad." She said and smiled fondly, if only Emmi's father cared about her I wanted to say but I just nodded and stood up.

 **Emmi's Pov**

"D-daddy I don't feel good…." I said slowly it felt like I couldn't breath and everything was spinning, he didn't move so I went into his room and tapped on Jade and she sat up and looked at me.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't feel good.." She frowned.

"What do you have all over your face?"

"I was hungry so I ate some brownies." I coughed a few times trying to breath better

"How many did you eat?"

"Six."

"Emmi-"

"Okay seven I'm sorry." My eyes felt heavy I blinked a few times and when I closed them I felt like I was gonna fall over I forced my eyes open feeling really tired.

"We have to get you to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Just don't talk okay?" I nodded and she pulled me towards the door the room started to spin again. "Conner come on get up."

"What do you want?"

"Emmi ate the brownies." He jumped up and picked me up.

"I need you to throw up."

"I don't have to throw up." I said and he shook his head. "Emmi please." He said.

"The room won't stop spinning and I'm really tired I'm just gonna take a nap."

"No don't close your eyes." He said but I did they were feeling heavy everything went dark and I didn't feel scared anymore.

 **Jace's Pov**

I got out of a three hour surgery and I'll I wanted to do was go home and sleep cuddled up to Clary. "Dr. Herondale can you do me a favor?" A nurse asked.

"Sure what do you need?"

"I just need you to call for the patient in room 340." She handed me a chart and I nodded and sat down pulling the phone towards me and blindly dialing the number.

"Hello my names-"

"Jace?"

"C- Clary?"

"Yeah why are you-"

"I have to go."

"What's wrong?" She asked but I hung up and ran towards the room, when I burst through the door Emmi was lying there with a Endotracheal tube hooked up to a machine sleeping there was a girl sitting there crying softly she looked up at me when I came in.

"Are you her doctor?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm her father's-"

"Where the fuck is he?"

"He went to talk to the- who are you?"

"The better question is who are you? Did you or Conner even think of calling Clary?"

"Jace what are you doing in here?" Amanda asked as she walked in with Conner all I seen was red I tackled him to the floor and kept punching him Amanda had ran out of the room security tried to pull me off of him but I kept punching him. "Jace stop." Someone said and finally pulled me off of him.

"You ever come near my daughter again i'll kill you!" I yell and pushed one of the security guards off of me. "Get him the hell out of here."

"I'm her father-"

"You're the reason she's here." I yell and they pulled him out of the room and I sat down beside her and dropped my head Amanda came closer to me.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to her?"

An allergic reaction to something they wouldn't tell us what it was said they didn't know so we ordered some test to see… She's gonna be okay Jace she couldn't breath on her own so we had to put the tube in but when she wakes up she should be okay."

 **Clary's Pov**

"We should take a trip has Emmi ever been to Disneyland?"

"She's never been outside of New York." I said and Izzy laughed my phone started to ring I pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Clary…."

"Jace what's wrong?"

"I need you to come to the hospital."

"Why would I need to- What happened? Is it Emmi?" I asked and everyone stopped I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Yeah it's Emmi…"

"Is she okay?"

"Have someone drive you okay."

"Jace you're scaring me please is she okay?"

"She will be fine."

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said and everyone stood up. "No really it's okay everyone stay."

"Is Emmi okay?" Max asked his big gray eyes full of worry.

"I don't know buddy.."

"I'm coming with." He said and everyone nodded along with him I couldn't help but feel loved and accepted into this family.

When we got to the hospital Conner was sitting in the waiting room with a few cops talking to him and I went up to them. "What the hell happened?"

"Ma'am i'm gonna have to ask you-" Conner looked up at me his face was bloody and bruised.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't want this-" He said and they walked him to a different part of the waiting room.

"Clary?" I turned around and seen Jade she was Connor's 'friend' he'd always go to her house when Emmi was a baby because she'd cry to much and he needed his sleep.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was with Conner when Emmi-" She stopped and she started to cry, she had a son that died when he was three in a car accident. "I'm so sorry we were asleep and I thought he moved them."

"Moved what?"

"Th-the brownies…."

"You let my six year old eat weed brownies?" I yelled and before I could do anything I felt arms go around me and Jace pulled me away from her. "Let me go i'm gonna fucking kill her I swear to god i'm gonna kill her-"

"Baby stop please stop it." He said and I broke down and started to cry really really cry. "Shhh it's okay." He said kissing my hair and holding me close to him.

"Is she gonna be okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"We don't know what she ate yet they did some test on certain foods."

"It wasn't food.."

"What do you mean?" I explained to him what Jade just told me and Alec and Robert had to hold Jace back from attacking Conner again not that anyone would of had a problem with Jace beating the shit out of him but no one wanted him to get arrested.

We all went into Emmi's room and seeing my sweet little baby girl like that it killed me to see her like this but they assured us that she would be okay, the cops had come in and asked if we'd like to press charges on Conner for child endangerment and child abuse, Jace wasted no time saying yes everyone stayed for a few hours but we ended up telling everyone to go home and when Emmi was okay we'd come over so everyone can see her.

I was sleeping against Jace tired and restless when I heard a small whine coming from Emmi I sat up and she was trying to pull the tube out of her throat. "Hold on baby don't do that… Jace Emmi is awake." I said and he jumped up and ran over to us.

"Hey pretty girl." He said and she tried to pull it out again and he laughed. "Okay hold on." He said and put a pair of gloves on and took the tube out of her. Once it was out she licked her lips and tried to talk but she stopped. "It's gonna feel sore for a little bit okay." He said and she nodded.

"Brownies are bad." She whispered very softly and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss her head over and over knowing she was going to be okay and that he can't hurt her anymore.

 **Emmi finds out about becoming a big sister in the next chapter and I feel like there is only gonna be maybe three or four chapters left depending on what you guys want**


	9. Chapter 9 First Time Parent?

**Green Eyed Lana Lee- I always look forward to reading your review's don't stop ;)**

 **Guest- Emmi has Conner's last name which we learn in this chapter**

 **Emmi's Pov**

"Come on baby girl we are gonna be late." Mommy said and I jumped out of the car and grabbed BunnyGruff ran to catch up to her and I took her hand.

"Why are we here?"

"So you can get some help."

"With what?"

"I know you don't like talking to me or Jace about things that happened to you at daddy's house so we decided to take you to see someone who will listen to you talk."

"Do they know daddy?"

"No baby they don't know him."

"Are you gonna be in the room?"

"No i'm gonna wait in the waiting room that way you can talk about whatever you want to talk about without having to get scared that I will get mad."

"Okay." I said and we sat down and mommy had her hand on her stomach rubbing her belly I don't know why she was doing that maybe she ate a really big breakfast before I woke up.

"Emmi Riggs." I looked up when she called my name and I jumped off and waved at mommy and went into the big room there was paintings on the walls and stuff it was really cool I sat down and she smiled at me. "Hello Emmi."

"Hi…." I whispered.

"You don't have to be afraid, I like your name."

"Thank you."

"So why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Umm i'm six almost seven and that's it."

"That's it? What do you like to do for fun?"

"Play with Fluffy."

"Who's Fluffy."

"She's my kitty my d- Jace bought her for me."

"And who is Jace?"

"He's mommy's boyfriend, he helped us when my daddy would hurt us."

"And what does Jace do?"

"He makes kids feel better when they get hurt."

"So he's a doctor." She asked and I nodded. "Do you like Jace?"

"I love him he's my daddy, not my real daddy though I wish he was."

"Would you like to talk about your real daddy?" She asked and I brought BunnyGruff close to me and kissed his face.

"He wasn't very nice."

"What did he do to you?"

"He'd hit me and whoop me with the belt when I cried because he doesn't like cry baby's."

"And what about when you were good what would he do?"

"I was never good… Daddy always said I was the worst kid ever and mommy should have aborted me when they found out I was a girl.. Mommy always tried to make daddy stop and he'd hurt her a lot more than he'd hurt me."

"Did you ever see your daddy hurt your mommy?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sometimes he'd take her into the room and put the belt around her neck because mommy didn't listen to him and she tried to fight back because she didn't want him to hurt her and i'd cry because i'd get scared.. He always made her take her clothes off and then he'd shut the door and mommy would tell me to go to bed that's code for hide and i'd run and hide in the closet with all the coats all the way in the back and i'd put my hands over my ears so I wouldn't hear mommy screaming and daddy yelling and i'd sing to myself until mommy came and got me." I said and I tried not to cry.

"What happened the night you got sick?"

"Jade asked me if I wanted to have fun and I said no and daddy said don't be a fucking brat so we had fun."

"What did you do for fun?"

"She took me into daddy's room and then she locked the door and she told me we had to stay in here because daddy was having friend's over and they weren't nice people.. She told me about her son he died when he was small and we played monopoly she had half a sandwich that daddy bought her and she let me eat some because daddy said mommy was letting me get fat and I could go a day or two without eating."

"Did your daddy hurt you that night?"

"When his friend's left he came in the room and Jade told him to lay down because he was high I don't know what she meant and he punched her in the face and I started to cry because I was scared and he doesn't like crying he took the belt and hit me in the back ten times because that's how many times he had to tell me to shut up."

"Does your mom or Jace know he did that to you?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Jace already beat up daddy for making me sick, I don't want him to get in trouble."

"You don't want Jace or your dad to get in trouble?" She asked and I bit my lip.

"Either of them it's not my daddy's fault i'm a bad kid."

"Sweetie the things your dad did to you and your mom weren't right they were wrong."

"But he's my dad."

"But he didn't act like a dad, does Jace act like a dad?"

"He loves me and we play together and he calls me his munchkin."

"I think Jace can be a very good role model for you."

"I want him to be my real dad cause if him and mommy have a baby then he will be that babies real dad and not mine."

"Are you worried about that?"

"Not really cause I think he will love me just the same." I said and she smiled at me.

 **Clary's Pov**

By the time Emmi is done I feel like I am gonna die of hunger so we went to Taki's. "How did it go?"

"Good."

"Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"No thank you."

"Em, you know I will always be here if you need me and i'll always listen."

"I know mommy."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"While you were talking to your therapist and everything I went to the store real quick and I bought you a new shirt."

"Can I see it?" She asked and I nodded and handed her the bag and she pulled the shirt out and looked at it and then looked up at me. "For real?" She asked and looked back at it. _Soon to be coolest sister ever._

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna have a baby sister?" She asked and practically jumped on top of me.

"Or a baby brother."

"When?"

"Well it takes awhile for a baby to grow and everything but by the end of this year."

"I'm gonna be the greatest sister ever."

"I know you will be." I said and she smiled at me.

"Mommy can we call daddy?"

"Sure, but I don't know if he's busy at work right now."

"I just want to say hi." I called Jace but he didn't answer his phone and Emmi was sad but got over it when I told her she could have desert.

When we got home Emmi and I took a nap in bed and when I woke up Jace was sleeping in bed too Emmi had moved over towards him and he had his arms wrapped around her and she had arm in his face. "When did you wake up?" Jace asked and I jumped.

"Holy shit you scared me." I looked at him and he was smiling with one eye open.

"Sorry baby."

"I thought you were asleep."

"No I just got home and seen you guys taking a nap so I decided to join and now you're up."

"So go to sleep, i'll take Emmi and put her in her room."

"No it's fine I wanted to spend some time with three of my favorite people today." He said and his eyes moved to my stomach. "How are you feeling?"

"You know you don't have to ask me and text me every ten seconds about how i'm feeling and stuff."

"This is my very first kid i'm nervous and-" Emmi moved away from him rolling over and coming back towards me.

"Hi baby girl." I said and she opened her eyes and gave me a little smile before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey munchkin how was your appointment today?" He asked and she shrugged.

"What's wrong Emmi?"

"Nothing…. I'm sleepy." She said and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"My bed." She said and walked out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She had a long day i'm sure she will be fine after she gets some more sleep." I said and he nodded and kissed my stomach.

"Wanna go back to sleep with me for a little while?"

"Yeah but I need to set an alarm I am having dinner with your sister and Magnus tonight, can you watch Emmi?"

"Of course." He said yawning and laid his head down and pulled me close to him with his hand lying protectively on my stomach and his head in the crook of my neck he fell asleep.

 **What do you think is wrong with Emmi?**


	10. Chapter 10 Father Daughter Fights

**My Akward Self- Yes you are right and Emmi tells Jace that in this chapter**

 **NightReader1214- Yes but that is only half of the problem**

 **Ruby9017- Uncle Max is back in this chapter we don't get to see him much but that's okay because they are going on a adventure in the next chapter also he has gray eyes in this story but I think you are confused with my other story cause in that one Max has blue eyes (Magnus and Alec's son)**

 **Jace's Pov**

Clary had left and I went into Emmi's room she was sitting on her bed playing with some of her dolls. "Can I join you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Are you okay Emmi?"

"I'm fine Jace." She said and it felt like a slap in the face since she never calls me Jace anymore.

"Emmi-"

"Can you please leave my room?" She asked and I nodded and backed out I didn't understand what was wrong with her so I went to the kitchen and started dinner and the doorbell rang I opened the door miserably and Max came in.

"What are you doing here?"

"Mom and dad are going on a date tonight so I decided to come over and hang out, they are gonna pick me up after their dinner."

"Well Emmi is in her room not in a good mood today, she had her first therapy appointment so I think she's kind of upset."

"Uncle Max to the rescue." He said and walked upstairs.

When dinner was done I walked upstairs and Emmi was crying and Max was holding her he looked up and seen me and he looked pissed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…."

"Uh dinner is done."

"Come on Emmi." He said and she stood up and went downstairs holding his hand.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" I asked but Emmi kept her head down and Max just shook his head. "I love talking to myself, it's the funnest thing ever."

"C-can I have the mash potatoes please." She said and when she looked at me she burst into tears.

"Emmi baby what's wrong?"

"N-nothing i'm fine." She said and wiped her tears away I looked at Max and he sighed.

"Just tell him Emmi."

"No." She said softly and I pushed the potatoes towards her. "Thank you Jace." She said and I wanted to punch the wall because I was so frustrated not knowing what was going on.

When they got done eating they went into the backyard pre Emmi's request no doubt trying to get away from me and I sat on the couch trying to think what I did to make her mad at me but I really had no idea.

"Hey…" Max said when he came in.

"Everything okay?"

"Emmi fell and scraped her knee, do you have any band aids?"

"Yeah i'll get them." I said and ran upstairs and got my medical bag and pulled out the band aids and got the peroxide and went outside she was sitting on the ground crying holding her leg I sat down beside her and she tried to push me away. "Emmi baby come on." I said and cleaned her cut she cried a little because of the stinging and when I put the band aid on her she tried to crawl away from me but I kept my hand on her leg and she looked up at me.

"I don't like you anymore."

"Emmi, whatever I did i'm sorry."

"You don't love me."

"What?" I was taken back by her comment and before I could say anything more she got up and ran inside. "What the hell is going on?" I asked Max.

"I can't tell you, she needs too." He said and I went into her room she was sitting on the bed holding a shirt I read what it said and I sighed and sat down beside her.

"Are you mad about the baby?" I asked and she shook her head. "Emmi please tell me."

"You said it was your very first kid, so that means i'm not your kid and you don't love me."

"Emmi I didn't mean-" I stopped and pushed her face up and made her look at me. "I'm so sorry that I said that I never meant for you to hear that because it's not true you are my first kid and the best daughter a dad could ask for… I said that because I was scared to raise a baby."

"It doesn't matter though you were right."

"Em-"

"My baby sister or brother will be a Herondale like you and then one day you will marry mommy and she will be a Herondale too and i'll always be a Riggs i'll always be the odd one out."

"No you won't Emmi, you want to know what you are?"

"Ugly?"

"Beautiful and you are my daughter it doesn't matter what your last name is because to me you aren't Emmi Riggs you will be Emmi Herondale."

"Not for real though just pretend." She said.

"I love you more than anything munchkin, you are my daughter. I never should have said that."

"And then when the baby comes you and mommy won't love me."

"We will love you."

"But the baby will have a nice daddy who loves them and is never mean to them."

"And so will you."

"I have no daddies anymore."

"You will always have me Emmi."

"But what about when the baby is older and asks why my name is different?" She asked and I didn't want to tell her about adopting her because I wanted Clary here when I had that conversation with her.

"Please just trust me Emmi, you are my daughter is there anything I can do to prove to you that I will always be your dad?"

"Can we go to the park?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said and she looked at the shirt and pulled the shirt she had off and was putting her big sister shirt on when I seen the bruises on her back.

"What the hell happened to your back?" I asked but I knew already.

"I was scared and my daddy doesn't like crying so he took the belt and hit me in the back ten times because that's how many times he had to tell me to shut the fuck up." She said and put the shirt on and turned around and you could see the bruises on her shoulder she sighed and went to take the shirt off but I stood up and handed her a jacket she gave me a sad smile.

When we were at the park Emmi made a friend with a little boy who was pushing her on the swings and his mother sat beside me and smiled at me. "I'm gonna get you." He said when she jumped off the swing and ran towards me and jumped on me laughing.

"Is he your dad?" He asked pointing at me and Emmi looked at me and nodded. "Hi i'm Kane." He said.

"Hi Kane."

"You have a very pretty daughter." He said looking at Emmi and she giggled covering her face and she leaned into me. I wanted to take Emmi home far _far_ away from this little kid but I just smiled and brushed her hair out of her face.

"That I do, very very pretty." I said and she smiled at me.

"Is she your first?" His mother asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah this little beauty and then one on the way."

"You and your wife have a beautiful little girl." She said and stood up. "Kane we need to go, say goodbye to your friend." He looked at Emmi and leaned over and kissed her cheek and her face turned red as he walked away.

"I think he liked me."

"You are not allowed to date until thirty-five."

"How about seven?"

"How about no." I said and she laughed and put her hands on my cheeks and put her forehead against mine.

"Eight?"

"Thirty-four."

"Eleven?"

"Forty?"

"Daddy…" She said and put her head back letting her hair fall.

"I love you just as much as I love your little brother or sister."

"I love you too." She said and kissed me on the nose and I hugged her tightly.


	11. Chapter 11 Look To The Future

**Clary's Pov**

I got home to Emmi and Jace dancing her in his arms I smiled and went over to them, "Can I join?"

"Mommy." Emmi said with a smile and Jace let her go and she came to me and hugged me, she was wearing her new shirt with a jacket on I was surprised since it wasn't very cold outside.

"Why do you have a jacket on?"

"Jace gave it to me so I can wear." She said and I looked at Jace and he nodded towards the kitchen and I went in there and he followed leaving Emmi to dance with Fluffy.

"What's going on?"

"Her back have you seen it?"

"No, why?"

"Conner he uh." He stopped talking and I knew I turned around and went back to Emmi.

"Baby take off the jacket." I said and she shook her head. "Em please." I said and she took the jacket off and turned around there was a bruise on her shoulder I lifted her shirt and the familiar scars and new bruises were visible I felt terrible for her I pulled her to me and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

"It's not your fault mommy don't be sad."

"It is my fault." I said and Jace came over and sat down with us.

"I made daddy mad mommy and he told me not to be a brat and I was bad mommy i'm sorry I was bad and I tried to hide but daddy had friends over." She had tears running down her face. "I'm sorry."

"Look at me Emmi it's not your fault, your father did those things and he messed up not you, you are perfect in ever single way." Jace said and Emmi smiled through her tears.

"I love you daddy." She said and Jace kissed her head.

"I love you too munchkin."

Later that night when Emmi was asleep Jace was rubbing my stomach talking to the baby. "Do you think we can find a babysitter for Emmi tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I have to go talk to the lawyers tomorrow about Emmi."

"About what?"

"Everything that's happened with Conner i'm gonna have to take pictures of Emmi's back."

"Do you want me to come?"

"I'd like if you would."

"Always."

 **Emmi's Pov**

Mommy and daddy had something to do today so Max and Alec took me on a very very long car ride and now we are going hiking today, uncle Alec didn't really wanna hike so he's staying in the car while Max and I hiked.

"It's a Max and Emmi day." I said and he smiled as I jumped off a rock.

"The perfect kind of day." He said.

"Do you like me and my mommy?" I asked and he stopped walking and he looked at me.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Because everyone doesn't like me or mommy."

"Are you talking about your dad?" He asked and I made a face and he grabbed my hand and held it. "You don't have to talk about him."

"He hurt me when I was at his house." I said softly and he looked at me with soft gray eyes.

"He's in jail and he will never hurt you again."

"When he gets out he will try and take me back from mommy and my daddy."

"We won't let that happen."

"But he can he's done that before."

"Stop thinking about it."

"But-"

"No more buts we need to have some fun and not think about him."

When we got done and got back in the car I fell asleep really fast I was really tired uncle Max brought me inside and I heard mommy talking to Alec and I heard daddy but that was it.

 **Jace's Pov**

"How was it?" Alec asked and I pushed the hair out of my face.

"It was okay, he took a plea deal so he's getting five years."

"And what happens when he gets out?"

"It depends on everything."

"So what about the adoption?"

"Clary talked to the lawyers but he has to give up right of paternity before I can even try and adopt her."

"Is he?"

"I don't know I wasn't allowed in the room when they were talking about it."

"Damn."

"I know they want Emmi to talk to the therapist and see if she even wants me to adopt her and just make sure you know before she tries to get him to sign his rights away."

"And you are ready for that?"

"I want it more then anything, I want her to be my daughter before the baby is born I mean if it doesn't happen by then she will still be my daughter but i'd like it to be official."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

"You are a great father already."

"I'm nervous I have never had anything to do with babies before I mean i've never changed a diaper or anything so i'm really really nervous but i'm excited you know i've never thought about being a parent and having my own family, but with Clary I can see it all and I am so ready for this."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I want to marry Clary she means everything to me and I don't know what i'd do without her."

"Wait until Isabelle finds out she will freak out and go with you to buy the ring."

"Good i'm gonna need her help, I don't know the first things about rings and anything all I know is I want her to be my wife and I want my kids to know that their mother and I will always be there for them."

"I think no matter what happens you and Clary will always be there for the kids."

I went back inside and went upstairs Clary and Emmi were in bed together she was sleeping against Clary her I couldn't help but smile at my daughter and my future wife, these two were my everything, soon to be three but they were my world my all and I wouldn't let anyone ever come in between us ever again.

 **Sooo there will be a time jump to the baby being born so let me know what you'd like the baby to be**


	12. Chapter 12 What's In The Name

**So I know I said this was gonna be a time jump to the baby being born but I messed up it was suppose to say until we found out what the baby is**

 **Clary's Pov**

"Jace come on we need to think of names."

"Well can't we just wait I mean we are finding out the gender today anyways so why should we have to pick two names?"

"Well what if they say it's a girl and then we have the baby and it's a boy? Then our son will be named something girly or our daughter will have a boys name."

"Ugh fine." He jumped onto the bed and put his hand on my stomach. "What names did you like?"

"For a boy? Or girl?"

"Will do girls first and then boys."

"Okay I liked Everleigh, Alleah, Maisie, Willow, Kenzliee, Addison."

"And boy names?"

"Gideon, Kian, Noah, Gabriel, Sorin, and Hayden."

"Okay and now we just put those names into a hat and you pick one and I pick one for each and we have our babies name all picked out."

"Jace come on."

"Clary this is to hard to decided."

"So you don't care what our baby's name is going to be?"

"Of course I care but I don't see why we just can't wait."

"If we have a boy I want our son's middle name to be Simon." I said and he groaned, a few months ago he met Simon they didn't really get off to a good start, Simon was there through everything Conner put me through so he was a little wary about Jace but they have gotten a little bit closer over the months, not as close as Simon and Isabelle have gotten.

"I don't want my son named after him." Jace said crossing his arms.

"Simon has done so much for Emmi and I."

"Fine."

"And if it's a girl-"

"Please don't say Izzy."

"Actually I was gonna say i'll Emmi decided what her middle should be, what do you think?"

"I think that's perfect."

"What names did you like?"

"I liked them all."

"Jace." I whined and he smiled at me.

"I like all the names you said and I could see our baby being named any of them, so why don't we wait and see what it is and then we can narrow it down and see if it's something we can imagine our kid being called since it's gonna be his or her name forever."

"Fine, what are you doing today?"

"Well I am gonna pick up Emmi but before that I have to get some stuff for the party." Jace said with a smile, a few months after Conner went to jail I got a call from my lawyer telling me he had no legal rights to her anymore since what happened and Jace went through with the adoption since we didn't have to worry about him, we were throwing a party for her and telling her about the adoption.

"Are you sure?"

"Am I sure about what?"

"Adopting Emmi."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Jace when I first met you I never imagined myself here, I always thought i'd be with Conner living a shitty life and then I met you and you were like my guardian angel or something you have given me and my daughter more than I could have ever thought was possible, you showed her that fathers can be nice and you taught me that love can be found in a dark place but I don't want to force anything on you."

"If we ever split up I could see my baby because i'm the father but I couldn't see Emmi because she's not legally my daughter, that would kill me because she is mine and I don't care if we don't have the same blood or anything she is my daughter and if a little piece of paper is all I get that says she's mine I will take it because that paper it will mean no one will ever hurt her again I made that promise to her when I seen her in the hospital, she's my daughter through and through and I want to do this, I need her to know that I love her with everything I have."

"That was a very nice speech."

"Thank you I just came up with it."

"I love you Jace."

"I love you too."

 **Emmi's Pov**

Mommy told me she would pick me up from school so I was waiting for her with my best friend Carson he had brown curly hair and brown eyes but I thought he was cute, Jace says i'm not allowed to think boys are cute until i'm thirty I don't know why thirty maybe it's just a good number to start thinking boys are cute.

"Em do think your mom and dad will let you come to my birthday party?"

"I don't have a dad."

"Huh? But I thought Jace-"

"He isn't my real dad he's my mom's boyfriend, I don't have a daddy anymore."

"That's sad." He said and I shrugged.

"Jace treats me like his daughter but when the baby comes I think it might change."

"When my little sister was born my dad bought me a playstation so I didn't really care when she was born."

"Wow, you're mean."

"Hey.."

"I'm excited to a big sister, i'm just a little scared." I said and a car pulled up and I noticed it was Jace I wasn't expecting him so I ran to the car. "Mommy said she was picking me up."

"I know, I wanted to surprise you."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I figured we'd go get something to eat hang out for a little while."

"Okay." I said and looked at the paper in my hand and sighed and handed it to him.

"What's this, did you get in trouble?"

"No it's career day at school and i'd like if you could come."

"Really?"

"Yeah if you want you don't have too."

"I'd love to come."

"Thank you."

"So next week we are having the family over."

"Why?"

"Just to hang out and stuff."

"Is uncle Max coming?"

"Of course."

"Good i've missed him."

We went to Taki's and daddy was on the phone with the hospital and I was doing my homework I was having trouble with my math and I was getting frustrated so I pushed it off the table and I put my head down on the table.

"Yeah i'll call you back." He said and then I felt his hand go through my hair. "What's wrong munchkin?"

"I'm stupid."

"Hey, don't talk like that."

"I am stupid I can't even do my math."

"Emmi stop it."

"No i'm dumb." I said and hit myself. "Just like my daddy said he was right i'm dumb, i'm dumb, i'm dumb." I kept hitting myself in the head, Jace came over to my side and grabbed my hand and pulled me into his side and kissed my head.

"You are not dumb, you are smart, the smartest seven year old I have ever meet."

"I can't do it."

"There is nothing wrong with asking people for help Emmi you don't have to try and do it all by yourself, stop trying to do it all alone and ask for help when you need it."

"Can you help me?"

"Of course." He said and kissed my head, he picked up the paper and handed me back my pencil. "Alright what are we doing?"

"Division but it's to hard."

"Nothing's to hard if you try."

"You sound like mommy." I said and he smiled.

"Do you get mad when I call you Jace?" I asked wondering and he looked at me his golden eyes soft.

"No I don't I mean we told you that you could call me whatever you felt comfortable with, I don't mind when you call me Jace or dad it's up to you munchkin."

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you."

 **Jace's Pov**

To say I was nervous was an understatement I was terrified we were finding out what the baby was today and I felt like I was gonna have a heart attack, Emmi came with us she was wearing her big sister shirt and she kept listing off names she was gonna nickname the baby.

"Hello and who is this beautiful little lady?"

"I'm Emmi."

"That's a very beautiful name Emmi."

"Thank you my mommy picked it because people get Emmy's for what they worked hard for in life and what they are most proud of that's why i'm named Emmi."

"Well that is a perfect name for you, she is gorgeous." She said to Clary and she smiled and looked at Emmi.

"Yeah she is."

"Are we ready to find out what baby number two is?"

"Yeah!" Emmi said and moved to sit on my lap to get a good look at the screen.

"Alright let's see…."

 **Emmi finds out she's gonna be a Herondale in the next chapter how do you think she will react?**

 **Tell me what you want the baby to be named and if it should be a girl or boy**


	13. Chapter 13 A Party Fit For A Herondale

**ClockworkLover- Oh boy should I be saying hi to your language teacher and am I going to be getting a grade on this? Lol if so i'm hoping it's a good… Thank you for the recommendation and I hope your teacher likes it**

"Alright let's see if we can see this baby." She said and my heart started to race I looked at Emmi she was smiling looking at the screen and then up to me and then back at the screen. "Okay it looks like you are gonna be the proud sister of a little baby boy." She said and Emmi smiled and hugged me and then kissed Clary's head.

"Jace i'm gonna have a baby brother." She said and I smiled at her.

"I know baby." I said and I hugged her. "You know i'll never treat you any differently."

"I know Jace."

"So after we leave from here we have to go do some things before we can go home."

"Why?"

"Just because.."

"Okay." She said shrugging.

After we left Emmi was holding onto Clary's hand talking to her baby brother. "Mommy we should call him boots from Dora."

"No thank you."

"Or we can call him it." She said and I laughed.

"You are the silliest little girl in the world."

"Thank you." She said and smiled and Clary shook her head.

"You are crazy."

"I know I am."

"Mommy why can't we go home? I'm so bored." Emmi whined as we walked through the store.

"We will be going home in a few minutes."

"I want to go home now i'm sleepy."

"Munchkin come here." I said and she walked over to me and I picked her up. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sleepy."

"Yeah you want to go home and nap?"

"Yeah with Fluffy and mommy."

"And me too?"

"Yeah you can come too."

 **Clary's Pov**

Emmi fell asleep in Jace's arms I told him to wake her up but he said he didn't want her to be grumpy during the party so he carried around the entire store while we looked at baby clothes and things now that we knew it was a boy.

"Shhhh go back to sleep munchkin." Jace said when he put her in the car she closed her eyes and went right back to sleep.

"You are already a very good daddy." I said and kissed his cheek well I meant to kiss his cheek but he moved his face and I ended up kissing his lips instead.

"And you are a very good mommy."

"No I mean it Jace, it takes a lot to be a father to a child who isn't yours and-"

"She's mine." He said and got in the car.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't baby it's just I don't see myself as her soon to be adoptive dad I see her as just my daughter and I want her to know that."

"You didn't seem upset when she called you Jace."

"I get why she does call me Jace she doesn't want to get to attached to me."

"When you tell her today I think her mind will change about getting attached."

"I hope so…"

 **Emmi's Pov**

Mommy woke me up I didn't want to get up I looked for Jace but he wasn't around so I got up and started to walk towards the door and when we got in a bunch of people were in the house and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" I jumped a little and then smiled.

"Mommy what's this for?"

"It's a party for you."

"Why me?"

"You'll see." I looked around and found Jace standing next to uncle Max I ran to them to see what was going on Max hugged me and I looked up at Jace he smiled and got down on my level.

"Hey sweet girl."

"Hi Jace."

"I have a present for you."

"What kind of present?"

"One I hope you will accept." He said and I was confused. "Everyone please can I have your attention I have something really important to say." He said and everyone stopped talking and looked at us. "Almost a year ago I met a this lovely little girl and her mother I didn't know that they would take my heart by storm and make me into the man I am today so many wonderful things have happened to me when I met these them I got to see what being a father was like and I'm not gonna lie, sometimes it's hard to try and be there for a Emmi when I feel like I'm ruining everything she always gives me hugs and tells me how much of a good daddy I am and I can't even tell you how much I love you but I will try." Jace said and picked up a box and handed it to me I sat down on the floor and opened the box I first pulled out a letter and then a envelope I was gonna look at it but mommy came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Read the letter first." She said and I nodded.

 _Dear Munchkin,_

 _I think you know how much I love you and how much you mean to me, from day one you have had my heart wrapped around your little fingers I've gotten to watch you grow this year and how can I ever imagine my life without you? I know you are scared about the baby and that I will treat you differently and I want you to know that you are crazy if you think i'll love this baby more than you because to me you are already my daughter but I have decided to make it officially so with that being said open your gift and give me the answer I truly hope to get I love you to the moon and back little miss Herondale_

 _Love always,_

 _Daddy_

Herondale? I looked at mommy and Jace confused but I picked up the envelope and pulled what was inside out and turned it over and read what it said. "A-adoption?" I looked up to Jace and he smiled at me and nodded. "You want to adopt me?" Tears came to my eyes and I ran to him and threw my arms around him and began to cry.

"Nothing would make me happier then to be your dad."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you to Emmi Hope Herondale." He said and I held onto him tighter.

"I'm a Herondale?"

"Now and forever, if you want to be."

"Yes! Yes!" He kissed my cheek and mommy came over to us and wrapped her arms around both of us and kissed me and then daddy.

"I love both my little Herondale's." Mommy said and daddy laughed and rubbed her belly.

 **Jace's Pov**

Emmi and Max were out in the backyard getting into trouble I could only assume and Clary was talking to Simon and Izzy my mom came over to me and sat down with me. "I'm proud of the man you have become Jace."

"Thanks."

"I should be saying thanks to you."

"For what?"

"Bringing Emmi and Clary into our life and now a grandson." She said she had a small smile on her face as she watched Clary talk her hand resting protectively on her stomach.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"The future, I mean before Clary and Emmi I didn't even think about tomorrow and now all I think about is everything I want to do with them and it scares me."

"Having a family is a scary thing but you have an amazing daughter and a beautiful women by your side, don't let her slip away."

"Never." She smiled at me and went to join Alec, I went outside to see what Emmi and Max were doing.

"Daddy! Help me!" Emmi yelled while laughing she was hanging upside down in a tree. "I'm stuck."

"What are you doing up there?"

"I was playing hide and seek with Max but he found me and I can't get down." She laughed.

"Can you sit up?" I asked and she nodded and pulled herself up and looked down at me. "Jump."

"What?!"

"Jump."

"No."

"I got you munchkin."

"It's to high."

"I won't let you fall, just jump." I said and she took a deep breath leaned forward and fell into my arms.

"I'm never doing that again." She said and I laughed. "Thanks for catching me daddy."

"I'll always be here to catch you." I said kissing her head, A song came on from inside I didn't put her down instead we swayed back and forth listening to the music.


	14. Chapter 14 Never Forgotten

**I'm sorry it has taken so long to update but I have been so focused on my other story I kind of let this one slip away but don't worry i'm not giving up on this story and even though it will be coming to an end soon we still have a lot more exciting stuff happening... Well not in this chapter this one's kind of sad**

 **Jace's Pov**

"Can you take me somewhere?" Clary asked as when I came home from dropping off Emmi.

"I have to go to work in an hour…"

"I can find my way home take the bus or something I just need a ride there."

"You honestly think I'm gonna let my heavily pregnant girlfriend take _the bus_?"

"Jace." She groaned.

"Can't you wait until my day off or-"

"If you can't take me can you give me some money and I'll take the-"

"If you say the bus so help me God I will yell."

"Well you can't take me so-"

"I will take you, come on." I sighed and we walked towards the car her hand rubbed her baby belly she looked sad for some reason like she was about to cry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…." She said, she didn't talk much only to tell me where to turn, we ended up not in the best part of town, we pulled up to a old house that looked like it was straight out of a horror movie, Clary kissed my cheek and pulled her keys out of her bag looked at the house took a deep breath and was about to get out when I grabbed her arm.

"How are you gonna get home?"

"Don't worry."

"I'm sorry have you met me?"

"I will call Simon or Izzy and see if they can get me."

"You still haven't told me why you are here."

"Trust me." She said and I just nodded.

She got out of the car and went up to the house and unlocked the door and went in.

 **Clary's Pov**

The memories of living here all flooded back to me of when Emmi was three and Conner was happy I know when everything went downhill for us I know why he treated me the way he did but I couldn't help what had happened no matter how much I wish it didn't happen.

"Clary?" Michele said and smiled at me, Conner's mother who had Alzheimer's she was the sweetest person but her caretaker Rose who had today off because Conner usually came over and took care of her, Rose wasn't nice she never liked when we lived here because Michele always said we took better care of her.

"Hey, how are?" I asked and she smiled at me and then looked at my bump.

"Good how is little Adam?" She asked and tears came to my eyes as I put on a smile and nodded.

"He's good." I said and she patted my stomach.

"How is my little Emmi?"

"Misses you a lot."

"Will you stay for a little while I was gonna make dinner and-"

"How about I cook for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

 **Jace's Pov**

I laid down in the on call room after a four hour surgery and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep and then maybe go out for dinner with Clary and Emmi. I was about to fall asleep when my phone rang I pulled it out and answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Jace Herondale?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm calling about Emmi, no one has picked her up yet."

"Have you tried her mother?"

"I've called her a few times but she didn't answer, shall I call Emmi's father?"

"I'm her father." I said sternly.

"I meant her bio-"

"He's not in the picture anymore and I have legally adopted her she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine…. I will be on my way I just need to see if I can leave for a little while." I hung up and reluctantly and went up to Mark's office.

"What can I do for you Jace?"

"I have to go pick up my daughter from school and-"

"Yeah go ahead." He said I nodded and left, Mark was a really good friend of mine I was his intern when I first started that seemed like a lifetime ago.

I got to Emmi's school thirty minutes later, she got in the car looking upset. "You forgot about me!" She yelled.

"I did not, Your mom was suppose to get you but she didn't."

"Why not?"

"I dropped her off somewhere and I guess she just forgot."

"Why didn't mommy just drive herself?"

"Her car is in the shop."

"Oh…. How was she suppose to get me then?"

"She was gonna ask Izzy to borrow her car I think. I'm sorry munchkin."

"It's okay daddy." She said and I smiled. "Am I gonna have to stay home alone?"

"No I think mommy should be at home, hold on." I said calling Clary but she didn't answer so I called Isabelle and asked if she or Simon picked up Clary but she told me she hasn't talked to her in a few days I groaned and made a u-turn and headed back to where I had dropped Clary off earlier.

"NANA'S HOUSE!" Emmi yelled when I parked the car and jumped out and ran towards the door.

"Whoa Em come back." I said grabbing her.

"Why are we at Nana's house?"

"Who's house?"

"Nana."

"I don't know who that is…."

"My dad- Conner's mommy." She said and I was even more confused now.

"Why would Clary-" I cut off when Emmi ran towards the door and opened it. "Emmi! You can't just go into someone's house." I yell and followed her in.

It didn't smell very good inside and the rugs were dirty Emmi laughed to herself and then looked at me.

"I spilled this," She said pointing to a red stain. "Because daddy was chasing me around the house with the vacuum and I was scared of it but I also liked it when he did that and I fell over and I got sad because my juice was gone."

"Emmi-"

"Daddy was nice when we lived here."

"Clary?" Some said I looked over to where the voice was coming from an old women I was assuming Conner's mother.

"Hi Nana." Emmi said going up to her but the lady looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"It's… Me…. Emmi, don't you remember me?" Emmi asked her big green eyes looking sad.

"You got so big…." She said looking at Emmi as if she hadn't seen her in years and who knows maybe she hasn't.

"Where's mommy?"

"Adam's room." She said and something in Emmi's face expression changed as she nodded and pulled me towards a door.

"Mommy's in there, i'm gonna go back to Nana."

"Wait-" She already ran back towards the room the old lady was in. I gathered up my courage and opened the door Clary looked up she had her hand resting on her bump and tears running down her eyes. I looked around the room it was a nursery a white crib was in the middle of the room the name Adam was painted on the wall with an elephant. I moved closer to Clary and seen some pictures on a dresser, Emmi when she was small and Clary but Clary looked like she did right now _pregnant_ another picture of Emmi kissing Clary's baby bump I looked over at her but she was looking out the window rocking slowly in the rocking chair.

"You came back…" She said softly.

"You didn't pick up Emmi."

"I'm sorry I lost track of time." She said I just nodded.

"Whose room is this?"

"It's my- it was suppose to be my son's room but he-" She stopped and looked at me. "I can't reach them, I came here because I wanted to see his little face again but I can't reach them."

"Reach what?"

"The pictures…. He died in my arms I got to hold my little baby boy for two hours and then he was just gone… Conner blamed me for Adam dying and we were never the same after that."

"How did he? I mean you don't have to tell me I was just-"

"He was born premature his lungs weren't developed enough and his little heart-" She stopped as tears started to fall. "They is a box in the closet all the way at the top it's the only thing I have left of him, Conner didn't like me looking at it because it made me depressed but I remembered ever little detail about his face but right now it's all a haze and I didn't want him to think I was forgetting about him because there isn't a day that goes by where I don't think about him, he's my little angel." She said looking at the closet I went over and pushed the door open and moved some stuff around and found the box. _Adam Caspian Riggs December 1- December 2_ was engraved on the front of the box I took it over to Clary who smiled at the box through her tears.

"Are you okay?"

"They told us he wouldn't survive so when they asked if we wanted him hooked up to machines we said no. There was no point, it would keep him alive but he would of been in pain. When they told us that I couldn't let my little boy suffer so we held him I wanted him to feel loved, even if he was just a baby and couldn't really tell we loved him I wanted that memory holding him while he was alive, even after he died they let us stay for a few hours to still hold him and they said we could stay overnight but I knew if I stayed I wouldn't want to let go of him and I had to because Emmi needed me, she understood her brother was gone but she was so young I don't think she remembers what really happened and I could never bring myself to talk about what happened." She said and lifted the box open and tears were at her eyes again when she handed me a picture of a tiny little baby. "He could fit in the palm of your hand he was so tiny."

"He's beautiful."

"Yeah, he was."

"Did you bury him or-"

"Yeah I can't go there though it's too hard…." She said pulling out another picture and showing it to me, it was Clary kissing his head. "After he di- after I couldn't look at the pictures it took me awhile to look at them I couldn't even come in this room, that outfit on the dresser was suppose to be his coming home outfit." She rubbed her belly and looked at me. "I wish you could've meet him."

"I bet he would of been a great kid, how old would he have been?"

"Four."

"Things-"

"Would you hate me too, if something happens to our baby?"

"I would never blame you for anything like that, it wasn't your fault Clary."

"For so long I blamed myself told myself if I just-"

"You blame yourself for everything that goes wrong in life, you blamed yourself for Conner beating you, you blamed yourself when he got joint custody of Emmi, stop doing that none of this has ever been your fault."

"Thank you.."

"For what?"

"Loving me and Emmi."

"I will always love you and Emmi and our little boy." I said putting my hand on her stomach just in time to feel a small kick, I smiled. "See he wants you to stop blaming yourself too."

"I think he's hungry."

"You think?"

"Yeah because i'm hungry." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why don't we go out for an early dinner?"

"I have to go tell Michele i'm leaving."

"Conner's mom?"

"She has Alzheimer's."

"She didn't recognize Emmi."

"She thinks i'm pregnant with Adam still." She said and before I could say anything she walked out of the room and went back into the room where Michele was and kissed her head and said that her and Emmi had to go.

"Thank you for bringing them over, Emmi has gotten so huge since yesterday." She said and placed her hand on Clary's stomach. "And you little Caspian I can't wait for you to come, I love you." She said rubbing her stomach and smiled up at Clary. "Thanks for giving me beautiful grand babies."

"I'll bring Emmi by again okay?"

"Will Bill be with you?"

"I'll see."

"Oh i'd love to see Bill."

"But mommy Grandpa Bill di-" Clary put her hand over Emmi's mouth and muttered a goodbye before pulling Emmi out. "Mommy why did you lie to Nana? And-"

"Nana doesn't remember Grandpa Bill is gone."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't."

"But why mommy?"

"Because she doesn't Emmi." Clary yelled and Emmi looked at the ground. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay…. What's in the box?" She asked me I looked down at the box and then to Clary.

"We'll talk about it later, right now I just want to eat."

We ended up going to a little restaurant Emmi was in love for some reason, we had brought her here on her seventh birthday and ever since then she has been asking to come here everytime we go out to eat. "Daddy! Look what I can do." She said and made a funny face.

"Your face will get stuck like that." Clary said and Emmi's eyes went wide.

"Daddy you can fix my face right?"

"Of course."

"See mommy." She said and made the face again.

"And do you have money to pay for a doctor?" Clary asked and Emmi stopped making the face and then looked at me and smirked.

"Daddy will do it for free because he loves me very very much."

"That I do munchkin."

"Oooh mommy are we still going on Friday?"

"Yeah if I have my car back but if not we can drop daddy off at work and then take his car."

"Where are you two going?"

"Remember Kane? We meet him at the park?" She said and I frowned remembering the boy who had called Emmi pretty.

"Uh huh I remember him."

"We seen him again at the park when mommy took me and he asked if I could come over and have a playdate."

"A playdate?"

"Yep."

"You aren't allowed to have any kind of dates I don't care if it is a playdate."

"Dadddddyyyyy….." Emmi groaned I looked over at Clary who was smiling at us.

 **In the next chapter baby Herondale comes and we will see what name they have picked so you still have time to give me your input on what you think the baby's name should be**


	15. Chapter 15 Baby Herondale

**Clary's Pov**

"Hey baby." Jace said as soon as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Hey, I thought you had to go to work?"

"I don't work today I told you that a week ago."

"Oh sorry I guess I don't remember."

"You know that's because-"

"Don't go doctor on me."

"We can play doctor if you want, I think it's time for a check up anyway." He said pulling me closer.

"I promised Emmi I would take her out today."

"Where are we going?"

"I hope you don't mind but I thought it would just Emmi and I, I wanted to spend some time with her before he got here." I said touching my baby bump.

"Oh…"

"Are you upset?"

"Of course not I just thought we'd go out to dinner or something."

"We still can we will be back way before then I just wanted to spend some one on one time before we get busy with the baby."

"Just let me know when you will be on your way home and i'll get ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you and Emmi go have some fun."

"I love you."

"And I love all three of you." He said kissing my head.

"Mommy where are we going?"

"Just for a little walk I wanted to spend some time with you before your brother gets here."

"Have you and daddy thought of a name for him yet?"

"No we are still arguing over it."

"We can call him… Alexander like for uncle Alec."

"You just love uncle Alec don't you?"

"Yeah! He's my favorite person in the entire world!"

"What about uncle Simon and uncle Max?"

"I love them too but I love uncle Alec more."

"Who's your favorite aunt?"

"I only have one." She said laughing I thought about Conner's family he had a few sisters and a brother but none of them had really gotten along and I never really met them and from what Conner had told me I didn't want to meet them. "But she's the bestest."

"Bestest isn't a word."

"Well in the Emmi dictionary it is."

"I'll have to get this dictionary."

"It's called 'The Great Big Words of EmmiLand."

"EmmiLand?"

"Yes mommy." She said making the same face expression Jace does when I don't take him seriously.

"Are daddy and I allowed in EmmiLand?"

"Our house is EmmiLand." She said shaking her head as if I should already know that.

"Oh right of course."

"And when my baby brother comes it will be Emmi and whatever his name is land."

"Whatever his name is." I said chuckling to myself. "You are gonna be a great big sister."

"Will he have to go to heaven too mommy? Like Adam did?"

"I hope not, what happened with Adam was-" I stopped I couldn't think about my little angel right now.

"I'm glad I don't have to go to heaven, I would miss you." She said hugging me.

"I would miss you too Em you mean the world to me."

"Mommy?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We aren't ever gonna have to leave daddy are we?"

"No baby girl we don't ever have to leave."

"Good because i'd miss daddy very very much."

"So would I."

"He's my best friend and we go on adventures."

"And you're crazy just like him."

"I'm not crazy."

"Yes you are."

"Okay just a little bit."

We spent the day walking around we went to the mall for a little while and Emmi picked out some things for the baby, secretly I just wanted him to get out of me I was feeling uncomfortable and I couldn't sleep and my back hurt but I couldn't tell Jace because he'd just go into doctor mode and I feel like he's my doctor and not my boyfriend. "Mommy do we have to walk home?" Emmi whined.

"I'll call daddy and see if he can come pick us up."

"Okay."

"He-" He coughed a few times and cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Were you asleep?"

"Yeah." He said yawning.

"Oh i'm sorry, go back to sleep."

"No i'm up now what's wrong?"

"Emmi doesn't wanna walk home."

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thanks."

 **Jace's Pov**

I woke up to Emmi screaming in the middle of the night I jumped out of bed and ran into her room she was having a nightmare. "Hey, hey, hey it's okay munchkin it's okay." She sat up with tears running down her face.

"Daddy…"

"It's okay i'm here."

"He was back and he made mommy and I go back home and I-"

"He's gone Em and this is your home you never have to go back there."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"Can I sleep with you and mommy?"

"Of course." I picked her up and went back into the room Clary was sitting up looking uncomfortable.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine.." She said and closed her eyes.

"You're not fine what's wrong?"

"Just a contraction."

"How far apart?"

"I'm fine."

"How far apart?"

"Like five minutes I think or something."

"For how long?"

"I don't know…"

"Want me to-"

"I want you to be my boyfriend not a doctor Jace."

"But-"

"No buts Jace I need you not Dr. Herondale okay?"

"Okay." I said looking down at Emmi who was already asleep against Clary with her hand on her baby bump it made my heart speed up I wanted Emmi to know that no matter what she was my daughter. I scooted closer to my girls and put my arm over both of them letting my hand rest on top of Emmi's hand.

"Jace! Jace!" I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"My- water broke."

"What? Okay uh-" My brain was not functioning right.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

"Yeah but uh we don't have anyone to watch Emmi." I said looking at her she was still asleep.

 **Emmi's Pov**

Daddy and mommy had to go to the hospital because my baby brother was coming but daddy said I couldn't stay home by myself so they dropped me off with Uncle Magnus and Alec. "So are you excited?" Alec asked I nodded. "You don't seem excited?"

"I am excited but i'm also nervous."

"About?"

"What if the baby doesn't like me and then daddy forgets about me?"

"If there's one thing I know it's that no matter what Jace loves you and your mom and no matter what nothing will ever change the fact that you are his daughter."

"Thanks uncle Alec." I leaned against him and yawned, maybe when I woke up he would be here and i'd get to meet him.

"Hey munchkin it's time to wake up." I lifted my head up and seen uncle Magnus smiling.

"Morning.."

"What would you like to do today?"

"Is my baby brother here yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why does it take so long?"

"I guess he doesn't wanna come out."

"How does he get out?"

"Well uh…"

"Magnus don't you dare answer that question." Uncle Alec yelled,

"I want to go home."

"You don't want to spend time with your two favorite uncles?"

"I miss mommy and daddy…"

"You don't need mommy and daddy to have fun, you need to enjoy your last few hours of being an only child."

"Why?"

"Well because when the new baby comes your parents will be really busy with him and they won't have very much time to spend with y-" He said uncle Alec's eyes widened and he hit Magnus.

"Don't say that to her, he was just kidding Emmi."

"Yeah…." I said and smiled but now I was even more scared I knew mommy and daddy loved me but maybe they would love him just a little bit more then me.

 **Clary's Pov**

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I want this baby to get out of me."

"I know you do babe." Jace said rubbing my stomach. "Can we talk about his name?"

"We haven't been able to agree on anything."

"I think I have the perfect name for him."

"Okay let me hear it."

"Caspian Simon Herondale."

" _Caspian_?" Tears came to my eyes thinking about my little Adam.

"If you don't like it we can pick a different name."

"You would do that for me?"

"I think our son would be honored to be named after his older brother." Jace said and I pulled him to me.

"Thank you so much but….."

"But what?"

"I like the sound of Caspian Alexander-Simon Herondale."

"Alexander?"

"Simon means so much to me and Alec means so much to you but he also means a lot to Emmi and I think our son should be named after three great people."

"I love you so much Clary."

"I love you too Jace."

"Alright Clary it's time to push."

 **Jace's Pov**

"It's a boy!" He was laid on Clary crying she took one look at him and closed her eyes as silent tears fell.

"Hi Caspian i'm your mommy…. Daddy and I couldn't think of what to name you but in the end I think we did pretty well don't you?" She kissed his head before Amanda turned to me.

"Do the honors?" She asked and I cut the cord before they took him to go weigh him.

"He's beautiful Clary."

"I think that's because of you." She said with a tired smile. "Is he okay?" She asked I knew what she was asking I kissed her head and went over to them looking down at my son.

"How is he?"

"A healthy 7 pound 11.5 ounces, he's a little jaundice but he will be okay." She smiled at me and handed him to me I brought him back to Clary.

"He's a little jaundice but he should be okay in two to three weeks."

"Should be okay?"

"Clary he's fine, he's healthy, stop freaking out babe."

"I'm just-"

"I know what you're worried about but he's okay I wouldn't lie to you about this he's fine."

"Okay…" She said looking down at him she moved his little hat and seen his light hair that almost made him look bald. "I think it will be a strawberry blonde what do you think?"

"Red like your hair."

"No I hope not."

"Why not?"

"Growing up I always hated my hair."

"I love your hair."

"Of course you do."

After Clary had woken up from a much needed nap I called Alec to bring Emmi over so they could meet Caspian I was nervous for her to meet him I didn't want her to think I loved him more. I was holding him when they came in Emmi was holding Alec's hand talking to him about something. "Hey munchkin."

"Hi…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Is that my brother?"

"Yeah, come here." Clary said and Emmi ran to her and jumped up onto the bed with Clary. "Emmi this is your baby brother Caspian." I put him into Emmi's arms she looked down at him and smiled a little.

"Hi Caspian i'm Emmi your big sister." She leaned down and kissed his head and I felt like everything would be okay.


	16. Chapter 16 Will You?

**I know right an update after like a million years without one i'm sorry and i'm also sorry that this one isn't very long it's setting up for the next chapter which I promise you will not have to wait this long for**

 **Jace's Pov**

Caspian has been home for two months and i've never been more happier with my life, Clary had gone out with Izzy and Simon so it was just me and the kids today. "Daddy?" I looked over to see Emmi standing holding her arm with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong munchkin?"

"I fell down the stairs." She said choking back a sob.

"How did you manage that?"

"Fluffy was underneath me and I tried to step over her so I wouldn't squish her and I fell all the way down." Tears started to fall, I put Caspian in his little rocker and went over to Emmi.

"Let me see your arm."

"No… it hurts."

"Let me see it munchkin." She held her hand out to me and when I grabbed it she started to really cry which caused Caspian to wake up. "Hold on one second Em." I went over to the baby and gave him his pacifier to try and calm him down.

"Daddy…. it still hurts." Emmi whined.

"I know it does baby, but your brother needs me."

"But I needed you first." She said and turned around to walk away, Caspian was still crying, I let him cry and ran for Emmi.

"Let me see your hand."

"I don't want you to."

"Emmi let me see."

"Caspian needs you."

"So do you."

"Yeah but you're his daddy."

"And yours too."

"Not for real."

"Emmi, you are my daughter it doesn't matter if we have the same blood or not, you are my little girl and you will always be my daughter." She smiled and let her hand go.

"Don't touch it."

"I have to."

"But it hurts."

"I know it does munchkin but if I don't look at it, it will hurt more."

"Well kiss it."

"What?"

"You're suppose to kiss it so I feel better."

"Or I could put ice on it and it will feel better."

"When I get hurt mommy kisses it." The doctor in me was overpowering the father, I wanted to make sure she was alright but at the same time I knew I should just kiss her arm.

"How about if I kiss it and then we get some ice?"

"Alright…"

"That's my girl."

 **Emmi's Pov**

Daddy and I were watching a movie and I was holding Caspian he was asleep in my lap, I loved him even though sometimes in the middle of the night he would scream his little head off and I would wake up because he was to loud. "Can we go to the park today?" I asked, daddy looked at the time and smiled.

"Sure, give me your brother and then go get dressed."

"Alright." He took the baby and I jumped up and ran upstairs and into my room.

The doorbell rang while I was getting dressed, it wasn't really cold out so I put on a tank top auntie Izzy got for me and some shorts I turned around to look at my back because I could still see the ugly scars from what my old daddy had did to me but Jace says that they will fade over time, I hope they do because I don't like people staring at me.

"Is Clarissa here?" Someone asked when I got downstairs I ran over towards daddy but he wouldn't let me see who it was.

"Who wants to know?"

"My name is Olivia, Conner is my brother."

"Clary's not here."

"I'd like to see my niece is she here?"

"You're not coming anywhere near my daughter." Daddy said, I didn't know Conner had a sister I wonder if she was mean like he was or if she's nice, maybe mommy will let me meet her.

"Your daughter?"

"I legally adopted her four months ago."

"My brother would never-"

"He's in jail he lost his rights, get off my property before you end up there with him." Daddy said he didn't sound mad, Caspian started to cry so daddy tried to shut the door.

"Just give her this," She gave him something. "Tell her to call me sometime." Daddy closed the door and sighed.

"Am I gonna have to leave again?" I asked, daddy looked at me and smiled.

"This is your home and you never have to leave munchkin."

"Good because i'd miss you a lot."

"And i'd miss you baby girl." He went and picked up Caspian kissing his head. I wish daddy was there when I was a baby I wonder if Conner held me when I cried and sang me little lullabies like daddy did when Caspian was sad. "What are you thinking about?" Daddy asked me, I shrugged. "Muchkin?"

"Do you think he ever loved me?" I asked I blinked a few times because I was going to cry.

"I don't know Emmi, I wish I could answer that I really wish I could, maybe you can ask mommy she could give you a better answer and maybe tell you stories." He said, he looked upset now so I didn't talk anymore.

 **Clary's Pov**

"So you guys are thinking about having kids?" I asked Simon choked on his drink.

"Izzy and I talked about it but I don't think now is the best time for kids but maybe in the near future."

"Well I think you two would make beautiful babies."

"All because of me." Simon said.

"Wow, I think you've spent a little too much time with Jace." I said, Izzy laughed shaking her head.

"I agree." Izzy put her hand on Simon's shoulder, I was so happy they were together, Simon has done so much for Emmi and I and he deserves to be happy.

"So much love." He said sarcastically.

"So when are you and Jace tying the knot?"

"Well he hasn't asked and I think he's still adjusting to being a dad and everything I don't want to push marriage onto him."

"But-" Simon had started to say something when Izzy elbowed him. " _Ouch_."

"Eat your food Simon."

"Is there something I don't know about?"

"Just Simon being Simon that's all."

"Okay…."

"What are you doing after you leave here?"

"Probably gonna go home Jace had text me and told me that he took the kids to the park so i'll probably take a nap or read."

"That's boring."

"I'm a mother, I don't know what to do when I have no kids around."

I didn't want to tell them I was finally going to see Adam I had put off going to the cemetery for so long but I felt like I owed it to him to go and see him so he knows I haven't forgotten about him.

"Well we were gonna go see a movie, you can come."

"Thanks for the offer but I think i'll just go home."

"Why don't I believe you?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy." Simon said trying to get her to stop.

"What? She's lying and-"

"I'm going to visit Adam…" I said and tears started to unwillingly fall.

"Who's Adam?"

"Clary's son." Simon said he knew I wouldn't be able to answer that question.

"You have a son?"

"Had."

"Oh, i'm so sorry…"

"He had a very short life but he was loved I hope he knows that."

"I'm sure he does." Izzy put her hand on mine she had tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm gonna go, I want to be home before Jace gets back."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

I walked the path that Simon and I would take when he'd bring me here to see my little angel, I dropped to the ground and started to sob. "Hey baby boy… Mommy misses you so much, not a day goes by where I don't think about you…" I touched his headstone and sighed.

Seeing his name and how short his life was hurt my heart and the little picture of him that was on it made me want to curl into a little ball right next to him, I felt like I had closed myself off to everything related him I didn't want to think about him because it hurt so much. "I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, I think about the life you could of had and it breaks me because I couldn't protect you." I put the flower I had gotten on top of his grave and sighed. "You have a baby brother now, we named him after you so I can only hope he will do great things and you will watch over him.

 **Jace's Pov**

I was surprised when Izzy and Simon showed up at the park and told me to go meet Clary, I didn't know if I was going to I contemplated for like thirty minutes before I actually decided to go, they took the kids over to their place for a few hours and said they would drop them off whenever Clary and I were home.

Simon had told me where to go when I got to the cemetery just being here gave me chills, I walked the path Simon told me to until I seen Clary sitting on the ground crying. "Hey…" I said softly she turned around and started to wipe her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still trying to stop crying.

"Izzy and Simon told me where you'd be."

"Oh…"

I looked at his small little grave and read it _Forever mommy's little angel_ I didn't want to ask her why it didn't say daddy on there as well I felt like that was crossing a line. "His birthday is coming up." I said softly Clary nodded.

"Do you do anything to celebrate?"

"His room was animal themed for the first few years on the first we'd go to the zoo and celebrate and then on the second we'd come here and have a little picnic Conner didn't like it so we only got to do it once but I think i'll take Emmi to the zoo maybe show her the pictures she's been asking about him ever since we brought Caspian home."

"We can go as a family."

"You'd come?" She tilted her head as if she actually thought I wouldn't want to go with.

"Of course, it would of been his fifth birthday that's a big step and I would like to spend it with my girls and our boys."

"Our boys?" Clary said with new tears in her eyes, I looked over to his headstone and smiled.

"Even though I never got a chance to hold him or see him for that matter, i've seen pictures and you've told me stories of how amazing Adam was in that little time you got to spend with him, so I can't think of a better place to do this.."

"Do what?" She asked, I pulled the little box out of my pocket and opened it. "Jace…."

"I know it's kind of sudden but we have two beautiful kids and a handsome little angel watching over us and I don't think I can imagine my life without all of you in it, you've given me something I didn't think i'd ever have because I was immature and not ready for a family but the second I met you and Emmi you have been my world, I want us to be a family I want to be able to call you my wife and have more babies with you, I want all of that and more, Will you marry me?"

"...Yes." She finally said after what seemed like a lifetime I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly she cried into my shirt I didn't know if it was from being here or about us getting engaged and it didn't matter she just needed me to be there for her and that's what I would do until the end of time.

 **Conner might be making a** **reappearance into the story once I do a time jump i'm not sure when that time jump will be though..**

 **Also the next chapter will be longer then this one I just wanted to get something out there because I know a lot of people have been waiting for it for a long time so thanks for being patient and waiting around**


	17. Chapter 17 Wedding Day

**Clary's Pov**

My heart was racing as I stared at myself in the mirror, I'm getting married today. I never thought I'd be getting married ever, and if I did ever think about it I thought it would be with Conner I always thought we'd end up getting married even if he was terrible I loved him, I loved how he was when we first got together he was so sweet and everything went downhill after Adam died. "Mommy?" Emmi said softly I turned to see my beautiful baby girl in a light pink dress, she was supposed to wear white but she didn't like any of them so when she found that pink dress she nearly fell over because she loved it so much.

"Hey, beautiful." Emmi smiled and picked up a bracelet.

"Can I put it on you?" She asked I held my hand out for her and she very carefully put it on me. "Daddy's gonna love us right? And he won't be mean?"

"Emmi everything that happened to you wasn't fair and I should have stopped it sooner I am so sorry that's how you had to go through life… I never wanted that for you baby girl."

"I know mommy but because of him we have daddy now and Caspian."

"You love your little brother right?"

"Yeah he's so cute but sometimes I get sad…"

"Why?"

"Because he's not my real brother just my half and if you have more kids I'll always only have half."

"Emmi that doesn't matter to anyone do you think aunt Izzy and uncle Alec treat daddy differently because he was adopted?"

"No, they love him."

"So why would Cas treat you different? You are his sister baby girl no matter what."

"But what if one day daddy doesn't want me anymore and gives me back?"

"He adopted you so that means he's stuck with you." I winked and she laughed I could tell she was having trouble understanding all this. All she's ever wanted was to be loved and have a father who would do things with her.

 **Emmi's Pov**

I was skipping around waiting for the wedding to start it was taking forever and ever I saw daddy in the other room fixing his tie I wanted to go say hi to him but I didn't want to bother him because he would be annoyed with me, he turned and saw me and he smiled holding his arms out for me I ran to him. "Hey, munchkin."

"Hi, daddy."

"Why are you wandering around?"

"I'm bored…. Is this wedding gonna start soon?" He smiled my old daddy never use to smile.

"Yeah, it is in about fifteen minutes." I groaned and daddy laughed.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah munchkin?"

"Don't leave us okay?"

"I will never leave you guys I promise that I will always be here for you Em."

"And that you won't treat me differently?"

"You and your brother are my world. You need to stop stressing about how I feel because I love you beyond-"

"To infinity and beyond?" I asked daddy kissed my head.

"Definitely."

"Guess what daddy."

"What?"

"Mommy looks like a princess today."

"Does she?"

"Uh-huh and so do I!" I twirled for him.

"You are definitely the cutest little princess in the entire world."

"And Caspian is a prince."

"Yeah, he is."

"And you and mommy are the king and queen."

"Well, I am very honored."

"Where is Caspian?"

"He's with uncle Max right now downstairs."

"Can I go with Max? At least then I wouldn't be bored."

"You're the flower girl you have to wait until the wedding starts and then after you can sit down."

"But it's taken forever and ever and ever!"

"It's starting soon okay? Go find mommy and get ready."

"Alright…" I sighed walking out.

"Emmi?"

"Yeah daddy?"

"You look absolutely beautiful today my little love."

"Thank you, daddy."

 **Jace's Pov**

Standing up on the altar I felt really nauseous I was getting married, in just a few short moments I was going to have a wife that scared the hell out of me but I love Clary and our children so much even Adam and I cannot imagine my life without them they brighten my days and turn everything upside down but in a good way, I was still trying to figure where my life would be right now if I let Clary and Emmi slip away from me I didn't like thinking about the possibilities of how Clary's life would have ended up because half the thoughts scared the shit out of me, I wanted my family to have the best life possible and I would give anything for them to be happy.

People started to walk down the aisle I barely noticed it because my heart was racing and it wouldn't calm down until I saw Emmi walking slowly with a smile on her face dropping flowers that beautiful little face lit up my entire world and took my heart by storm she was the best thing in my life other than Clary. The music changed and everyone stood up as Clary started to walk down holding onto Simon's arm she was freaking out because she thought she would have had to walk by herself until I told her to ask Simon who very happily agreed.

Tears welled in my eyes and I found it hard to see I can't believe this is actually happening right now I really felt like I had to throw up. "Hi…" Clary said softly looking at me with big beautiful green eyes.

"You look…." I couldn't even form words because she looked so amazing.

"Thank you." She said and everyone sat down.

"We are gathered here today…" The words drowned out around me as I stared at her this was the perfect moment and I needed to remember it for the rest of my life I wanted to remember how beautiful she looked in this wedding dress I wanted to remember the exact twinkle in her eyes I needed to remember all the perfect things about her because a picture would not be able to capture how perfect this moment really was. I know I answered the I Do's but I don't remember doing it I felt my mouth moving but all the concentration was on Clary and how amazing this moment was.

"Your vows." He said looking at me I think he might have said that.

"R-right…" I stuttered and took Clary's hands in mine. "You… You are the greatest thing to happen to me, before you and Emmi came into my life I had no idea what I was doing I had no plan for my life I didn't know up from down and the day I met you it was like reality slapped me in the face and I knew that you were the one for me. We have two beautiful kids that I can't wait to watch grow, you have given me more than I ever thought I deserved, you are truly the love of my life."

"I never thought I'd be getting married because I never thought I'd find someone as great as you, you opened your door for me and my daughter, you showed us what love really was. You've helped me through some of my darkest times and even moments that I thought would be enough to drive you away you stood by us and you loved us no matter what you have been there for us and you have given me a second chance, I don't know what I would do without you but I don't plan on ever finding out because I'm definitely not letting go of this." She was crying and I wanted nothing more than to pull her to me and kiss her but I had to wait for permission to kiss my bride.

"You may now kiss the bride." I wasted no time as her arms wrapped around my neck my lips were on his everyone was cheering and clapping but the world faded whenever we were with each other it always just the two of us.

"I love you," Clary muttered against my lips.

"I love you Mrs. Herondale." She smiled, I looked over to Emmi who was covering her eyes peeking to see if we had stopped kissing. "Come here Munchkin." She ran to me and just as she jumped I caught her.

"We are a family now." She said her voice muffled.

"We always have been a princess."

Before Clary and I even did our first dance I wanted to do a special dance with Emmi because I knew she was scared about the future she was always scared that I would leave or somehow just not want her to be apart of the family which was ridiculous but she was wronged so many times by her father. "Dance with me munchkin?" I held my hand out for her

"But in all those movies we watch you are supposed to dance with mommy first…"

"I know what I'm supposed to do but you know I'm a rule breaker." Emmi rolled her eyes but took my hand anyway. Halfway through the song I picked her up and just started to sway back and forth with her in my arms I noticed Clary had Caspian and she was spinning around with him, I can't believe he's already six months time really doesn't stop moving.

"One day you will be dancing with me at my wedding," Emmi said lifting her head up.

"Not anytime soon."

"I think I'm gonna marry Shane he's in my class and he thinks I'm cute."

"Well tell him you have a daddy who owns a shotgun and will not hesitate to use it on him because no one is allowed to date you until you are forty-five."

"No…"

"That's the rules, Emmi."

"Mommy says I can date when I'm a teenager."

"Well daddy says he will follow you wherever you go on that date and if he tries any funny business like trying to kiss you or anything daddy will beat him up."

"No daddy." She dropped her head back laughing. "You have to be nice to him."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, you do because if he's not nice to you too then I'll kick him." She said wrapping her arms around my neck kissing my cheek. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too Munchkin."

 **Clary's Pov**

Jace wouldn't tell me where we were going for our honeymoon Izzy packed my clothes for me and anytime I asked for a hint he'd just shrug or change the subject I was dying to know but of course he wasn't going to tell me no matter how much I tried. "Please?"

"No."

"Come on," I whined laying my head against his shoulder we had just gotten to the airport.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Well, I would like to find out now because you have been keeping this a secret from me for months so pretty please just tell me where we are going?"

"No."

"Jace!"

"Patience my lovely wife."

"I don't have patience you know this." I groaned.

"Yeah I do know that but soon enough you will see."

"If I guess it right will you tell me?"

"Yes."

"Are we going to Florida?"

"No."

"California?"

"No."

"Anywhere in the United States?"

"No."

"Canada?"

"No."

"Mexico?"

"No."

"London?"

"No."

"For the love of god please just tell me," I whined Jace kissed the top of my head.

"Keep guessing this is fun."

"Please just tell me?" He really found this amusing and I wanted to punch him.

"We are going to the Bahamas."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Like actually one hundred percent serious?"

"Yes, we are going to the Bahamas where we will be doing nothing but laying on the beach and probably getting drunk."

"So you don't plan on getting lucky?"

"Oh well, that's a given." He said as he threw his arm over my shoulder. "Just you, me, and the sun for a week."

"Don't you think Emmi and Caspian will miss us?"

"Which is why we are only going for a week I was originally going to do it for two weeks but I thought that was way too long to be away from them."

"Thank you for being such a good husband and father."

"I've been your husband for like two days well more like one…"

"It doesn't matter you're still amazing."

"I know."

"Just take the compliment Jace stop being so…. you…"

"I know I'm amazing."

"Okay but you can say thank you instead of I know."

"I'm sorry say it again."

"No, you've ruined the mood." He laughed kissing my head again.

"Welcome to the rest of your life."

 **The next chapter will be a time jump to when Conner makes a reappearance**


End file.
